Más que un error
by A r e k u s a
Summary: ¿Una carta? – Oh no, esa no era la voz de Sasuke.– ¿Para mí? – Ella sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y abre los ojos, solo para cerciorarse de ello–Gracias–"¿Qué hiciste Sakura?¡¿Qué hiciste!"
1. Capítulo 1

Texto , dialogo normal.

 _Texto_ , pensamientos

* * *

 **M** ás que un error

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

* * *

Bien.

El asunto es el siguiente.

Hay una carta en el escritorio de Sakura. Es rosa como su cabello y huele a fresas. La ha tenido ahí por días. La ha leído y releído. La ha escrito y reescrito. Y finalmente, quedo algo –relativamente- decente. Habla de sus sentimientos, de lo que pasa cuando lo mira y piensa en él, pero sin llegar a cursilerías ni ser empalagosa (o al menos, la dosis mínima permitida en una carta de amor.)

Ha barajado también, todos los posibles escenarios para su entrega. En la entrada, en el receso, en la salida, afuera de su salón… Todos los escenarios.

(Y los que no, esos también)

Se ha preparado. ¡Vaya que se ha preparado! Ha practicado frente al espejo. Incluso ensayado con Ino (en donde la rubia usaba una gorra y automáticamente cambiaba de sexo)

Y aunque había sido rechazada con anterioridad, se repetía que esta vez sería diferente.

 _No es un simple capricho si han pasado años y sigo sintiendo lo mismo,_ pensaba, invocando aquella palabra que él había usado en esa ocasión.

Finalmente, el frabulloso día llegó. Esa mañana coge su listón más bonito y lo amarra alrededor de su cabeza, dejando el lazo estilizado sobre ella. Tal como un regalo. Pune algo de rimel en sus pestañas y acorta la distancia falda-rodilla- para exponer más piel-, a pesar de ambas cosas estar prohibidas en la escuela. Nada de eso importa ese día, debía lucir bonita.

 _Muy muy bonita._

 **…**

Estaba nerviosa. Las manos le sudaban y de rato en rato las agitaba temerosa de empapar su carta. Su vista no se apartaba del ingreso, que observaba desde el segundo nivel del edificio.

El plan era sencillo: Sasuke llegaba a la escuela siempre a las 7:45am. Dejaba sus zapatos al ingreso, algo de 5-7 minutos. Caminaba por el pasillo, entr minutos más; 5 a lo mucho, si alguien aparecía y saludaba. Luego subía las escaleras y ahí, solo era cosa de contar los paso y aparecer. Entregaría la carta y, si todo salía bien, a la salida tendría su respuesta.

Era simple.

No había forma de que saliera mal. Había estudiado infinidad de veces ese plan.

De repente, Sasuke hizo su aparición en el ingreso.

Sakura deja su posición de centinela y camina a toda prisa al lado de la escalera, tras el muro, y con reloj en mano, comienza la cuenta regresiva.

Los minutos iban agotándose. Su corazón se aceleraba a cada tic-tac. Oye los pasos acercarse, aunque en el primer nivel. Un paso, dos pasos…un escalón, dos escalones…solo faltaban dieciséis escalones más. Respira hondo. Vuelve hacer un monologo mental de lo que va a decir y siente miedo.

 _¡Vamos Sakura! No es momento de acobardarse._

Y retoma la cuenta. Dieciséis escalones, diecisiete escalones, dieciocho escalones y - sin darse mucho tiempo para pensarlo más- sale de atrás del muro con carta en mano, una pequeña reverencia y los ojos cerrados, al igual que su boca y adiós palabras practicadas.

– Sasuke, el… ¿una carta? – Oh no, esa no era la voz de Sasuke. – ¿para mí? – Ella sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y abrie los ojos solo para cerciorarse de ello–Gracias.

Madara Uchiha, el tío de Sasuke (aunque por la edad, más parecía su primo) había recibido su carta. La tenía entre sus manos y Sasuke solo observaba la escena, más lejos que cerca.

El rostro se le pinta con acuarelas al ver que había cometido un error. Uno muy grave y su boca estaba cerrada, casi cosida. Incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

Entonces da la vuelta y sale corriendo, con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón que le quiere explotar de vergüenza.

 **…**

 _¿Qué hiciste Sakura? ¡¿Qué hiciste?!_

Se reprocha durante toda el camino hacia el aula.

Había huido de la escena tan rápido, que no pidió su carta de vuelta. A estas alturas, Madara ya debía haberla leído.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué tal te fue? – pregunta curiosa Ino, tomando asiento en el pupitre delante de ella.

Sakura siente sus ojos llenarse de agua. Quiere llorar, hacerse bolita y esconderse. Cambiarse de escuela y no volver.

– Te rechazó – afirmaba Sai, compartiendo asiento con Ino.

– Peor. – niega acurrucándose sobre su pupitre y escondiendo rostro entre sus brazos. – La carta la recibió Madara y no Sasuke.

Puede oírlos bufar y aguantarse la risa, antes de preguntar los detalles de cómo sucedió eso. Ella cuenta todo a grandes rasgos sintiéndose estúpida.

¿Quién entrega una carta de confesión con los ojos cerrados? ¿Quién se equivoca de persona y no dice nada?

– Vamos, no es tan malo. – Habla finalmente la rubia, conteniendo la gracia que le hace imaginar tal escena. – Cuando vea el nombre de Sasuke se la entregará. La habrá leído, sí, pero no creo que se lo diga a nadie, así que tranquila

¡Claro! Ino tenía razón. Cuando Madara viera el nombre de Sasuke…

 _Mierda mierda mierda._

Alza el rostro, mejillas coloradas, despeinada y con una expresión en los ojos que podría ser de horror: – ¡No puse nombre! – Grita en tono medió quejándose, medio culpándose– ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Era una soberana estúpida. ¿Quién entrega una carta de amor sin siquiera escribir el nombre del ser amado con corazoncitos? En estos momentos Madara debía estar leyendo su carta y pensando irrefutablemente que ella estaba enamorada (isima) de él.

– Entonces ve y pídesela – aconseja con simpleza Sai.

– Como si fuera tan fácil.

– Es fácil. Sólo vas y…

– Cariño, no – le interrumpe Ino – Veamos soluciones rápidas. Una es que, efectivamente, vayas y se la pidas. Le digas la verdad y listo. La otra, es que con un poco de suerte, te rechace y fin.

¿Suerte? ¿Ser rechazada era suerte? Bien. Madara no era a quien iba dirigida esa carta, pero ser rechazada sólo aumentaría la poca autoestima que le iba dejando ese día. Cada solución era peor que la otra.

La conversación se da por pausada cuando el maestro ingresa al aula y todos deben volver a sus asientos. Sin embargo su mente tejiendo diversas posibilidades, ninguna amable con ella. Termina pensando que con algo de suerte, Madara no iría al lugar acordado y todo eso no quedaría más que como una mala (pésima) experiencia.

 **...**

A la salida, se dirigige detrás del gimnasio- lugar acordado- con la esperanza de que Madara no hubiera tomado enserio la declaración (tal como ella pensaba) y no estuviera ahí. Pero nada es sale como quisiera y el Uchiha estaba ahí. El corazón se le salta un latido de la sorpresa (medio alegre, medio nerviosa), ya que si todo salía como dijo Ino, solo debía acercarse y esperar ser rechazada.

Sin embargo, la vergüenza (y un poco de amor propio), son más fuertes y termina huyendo nuevamente. No podía hacerle frente a ese hombre y que la rechazara.

No ese día.

Ni el siguiente.

Ni el que le siguió a ese.

En una ocasión (en el transcurso de esa semana), Naruto le comentó que Madara había preguntado por ella (aunque él no supo el porqué) Y a partir de ese día, se la pasó escondiese en el aula durante los recesos y partiendo velozmente durante las salidas.

Pensando que de seguir así, el asunto podría darse por olvidado.

 _Hasta las deudas expiran._

Pero ese viernes fue diferente. Mientras salía raudamente de su aula al baño y del baño al aula, fue intersectada por el Uchiha. Estaba parado en el corredor, frente a su salón y cuando ella giró la esquina, no hubo forma de escapar.

El cuerpo entero se le heló cuando lo vio caminando hacia ella.

– ¿Cuánto más me ibas a hacer esperar? Han pasado días.

Sakura se queda en blanco. Sus compañeros volverían del receso en cualquier momento y lo último que quería era que la vieran con él y se hicieran una idea que no era. Menos aún, que vieran el preciso momento en el que era rechazada.

– Yo…debo irme.

Pero Madara no está dispuesto a irse sin hablar y la toma del brazo, con firmeza, pero sin lastimarla.

– ¿No se supone que querías una respuesta? Estuve esperándote en el gimnasio como pediste. Dos días seguidos.

Ella traga duro y baja la mirada, sintiéndose un poco culpable por hacerlo esperar en vano. El mayor tenía intenciones de darle una respuesta, así que no podía simplemente decirle que fue un error. Lo mejor era seguir el juego y esperar el rechazó inminente, tal como dijo Ino.

Se para frente a él, cara a cara, y asiente.

 _Que sea rápido y sin dolor._

– Sí – Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par. ¿Qué había dicho? – Te espero a la salida para irnos juntos.

 _¡¿Que?!_

Madara se va con prisa, mientras ella queda ahí, parada sin entender nada.

Él no la conocía. Ella no lo conocía. Era dos grados superior, había 4 años de diferencia entre ellos.

Trago hondo nuevamente. Ino debía ir ideando una solución a este nuevo dilema.

.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola!

Aquí con un nuevo fic y una pareja poco común.

Debo aclarar que me base en un doujinshi que vi hace un tiempo. Este primer capítulo, es básicamente el doujinshi puesto en palabras(o lo que recuerdo de el). Me pareció interesante el cómo se daban las cosas y pensé que necesitaba una continuación.

Tal vez uno o dos capítulos, no más.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Reviews?


	2. Capítulo 2

**M** ás que un error

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

* * *

– Bien. Analicemos el problema. – Le habla Ino sentada sobre su cama– No es tan malo como parece. Es un Uchiha, ya eres la envidia de muchas.

– ¡No es el Uchiha que quiero! – se queja dramáticamente.

– Y porque no se lo dices.

Sakura alza una ceja.

Sai y sus "prácticos consejos" un día le harán perder la paciencia, pero se niega a ceder a su ingenuidad y por el contrario, su mente divaga en el infinito. Aunque ese infinito si es finito y se centra en un tema en específico: Su _relación_ con Madara (en cursiva por el sarcasmo).

Ese viernes había sido de lejos, el peor de su vida. No solo porque Madara estuviera lejos de rechazarla, sino porque la había esperado fuera de su salón con todas las intenciones de acompañarla a su casa (omitiendo el hecho de que había cargado su maletín y acaparado los orbes de todos. Cuando ella hubiera preferido mantenerlo en secreto hasta solucionar esa situación). De camino a casa todo había sido incómodo. El hecho que no se conocieran y la brecha generacional no había ayudado (eran solo cuatro años, pero en la adolescencia, eso es la diferencia entre llamarte joven o viejo)

Y como si no fuera suficiente (Empezaba a creer que llevaba la suerte de un heladero en el polo norte), había intentado besarla.

¡BESARLA!

Ok. Ok.

Era entendible. Ella lo entendía. Eran novios y lo lógico era hacerlo (más aun cuando ella le había restregado una sarta de cursilerías en la carta. Cosas extrañas como: pestañas de chocolate, ojos de carbón, tan oscuros que tragan toda la luz de su universo).

Pero no.

¡Dios no!

Tenía catorce años… ¡Catorce! ¡Y él tenía dieciocho! Era una bebe a su lado. Así que, con los nervios a flor de piel, empujo su rostro (nada agresiva, solo era defensa propia) y salió corriendo de ahí. Sin dar explicaciones, al igual que la primera vez.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? Tu rostro esta rojo –Le pregunta Ino, mirándola extraña. Ella asiente, borrando recuerdos de su memoria, y la rubia continúa. – Creo que aun tienes una forma de salir de esto –dice con aire de quien todo lo puede. – No quieres decirle la verdad, así que podrías simplemente desilusionarlo. Ser todo lo contrario a lo que el espera que seas.

Bien.

Esa es una buena opción y sus hombros lo saben al sentirse más ligeros. Sería muy feo de su parte decirle la verdad luego de haber aceptado su confesión, pero ser todo lo opuesto a lo que él esperaba, eso si podía hacerlo. El problema surgía, en el hecho de que ella conocía poco/nada de él.

– ¿Y cómo sé que es lo que quiere?

Ambas se miran, saben que la mente de la otra esta en blanco.

 _Vaya genio Ino._

Salvo Sasuke, no había tenido acercamiento alguno con otro Uchiha.

– Pregúntaselo a Naruto, – aconseja Sai de pronto, totalmente distraído en el móvil – Es amigo de Sasuke y a veces lo veo junto a todos ellos.

Sakura vuelve a respirar.

Por primera vez, Sai dice algo coherente. Naruto no solo era buen amigo Sasuke y paraba con los Uchihas, sino también lo era de ella. Así que si sabía algo, claro que se lo diría.

 **…**

Pero el lunes llega y lo primero en llegar no fue Naruto…

– ¡Sakura! – oye tras ella en la estación del tren. Conoce bien esa voz (en verdad no la conoce tan bien, pero lo malo siempre se recuerda)

Gira en cámara lenta, esperando que no sea quien cree. Esperanza efímera, porque sí es quien cree.

Madara se acerca a toda prisa hacia ella, con Sasuke e Itachi tras él.

 _Vaya forma de empezar el día, frente._

Ella sonríe lo mejor que puede (porque Sasuke viene con ellos y debe lucir siempre perfecta para él), incluso saluda alzando una mano. Itachi responde un hola y repite el gesto, Sasuke solo asiente y las piernas se le hacen gelatina.

¿Hace cuánto que no tenía una sola interacción con él?

A Ñ O S

Así que ese gesto, es más de lo que espera y elevan su dopamina a límites insospechados.

–Llegó el tren – les avisa Itachi y la baja del séptimo cielo (ese a donde comúnmente llega cuando piensa en Sasuke)

Todos suben. Todos. No solo ellos, sino casi toda la estación. El vagón es una lata de sardinas y la gente no para de entrar. Se meten como pueden. Se sujetan de lo que pueden. Y sin siquiera percatarse, termina siendo un emparedado de Sakura. En donde el pan de base es Madara y su contraparte, Sasuke (Itachi vendría a ser la soda de al lado).

– Puedes sostenerte de mi brazo. – Le susurra el Uchiha mayor, quien gracias a su altura, logra sujetarse del parante superior. Ella finge no oír y solo sujeta la correa de su propio maletín.

 _NohayformaquetetoquefrenteaSasuke._

Y hasta ahí, todo va a bien.

Demasiado bien.

Hasta que el conductor, seguramente confabulado con Madara, da la curva a demasiada velocidad (Aunque puede que sea la misma de siempre y que sumado al hecho de que venía sin sujetarse, le haya producido mayor sensación de movimiento). El punto es, que esa curva la descoloca de su posición y termina por apoyar sus manos en el pecho de Madara, pero esto no es lo importante. No, claro que no. Lo sorpréndete acá (y le hace sentir el corazón en cada milímetro de piel) es el hecho de que el brazo de Sasuke le bordea la cintura, posando su mano sobre su abdomen.

¡Y que se prendan las alarmas, que esto no es un simulacro!

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunta su examigo/primer amor.

–… S-sí.

El toque dura poco -tanto el de ella, como el de Sasuke.-, pero es suficiente para hacerla flotar todo el viaje.

 **…**

El resto del día transcurre tranquilo y evita hablar del ultimo acontecimiento con Ino (No es que no le quiera contar, pero fue un toque tan íntimo y perfecto, que prefiere llevarlo como un secreto).

No es hasta el receso que decide tomar a Naruto del brazo y llevárselo hasta el lado más recóndito del patio.

Se asegura que no haya nadie cerca. Nadie más que Ino, Sai y ahora él, deben saber esa verdad.

Una vez que no ve moros en la costa, lanza la pregunta. Aunque previamente debe dar una introducción al tema. Intenta ser sutil ir en curvas y dar circulos, pero Naruto es muy menso y no logra entenderlo. Entonces lo escupe todo, de frente y sin anestesia. El Uzumaki parece palidecer ante la noticia. No el error, sino que ella y Madara estén saliendo. Se atraganta con su jugo en cajita y luego de toser un par de veces, responde.

–La verdad es que no se mucho de Madara. Suele juntarse más con Obito que con el teme.

– Piensa Naruto – le suplica ella, se niega a esfumar así de fácil su última esperanza – debe haber algo.

El rubio la mira serio. Suspira y coge su barbilla, tomando una pose de pensador. Aunque la verdad, no sabe que pensar, no conoce a Madara. Salvo Sasuke, el resto de los Uchihas no son muy de su agrado. Siempre con esos aires arrogantes, orgullosos y soberbios. Madara era un claro ejemplo, a pesar de tener sus momentos graciosos con Obito, la mayor parte del tiempo era alguien que se sentía superior al resto.

Mira fijo a Sakura. Ella es bonita y durante un buen tiempo le gustó, así que no le hacía gracia verla con Madara. Menos si de una confusión se trataba. Podría aconsejarle que simplemente le dijera la verdad (y de paso bajarle un poco el ego), pero ella no era así. Incluso con él, por más veces que le había dicho cuanto le gustaba, ella no había sido capaz de darle un no frió y seco.

– Lo siento, de veras que no se nada – se disculpa afligido de verdad.

Ahora si estaba perdida.

Rara vez se daba por vencida, pero debía admitir su derrota ahora. Si Naruto no sabía nada de él, solo quedaba Sasuke y, por obvias razones, no se lo diría a él. Lo mejor sería averiguarlo por sí misma o buscar otra alternativa.

– Sakura – oye detrás de ella y mira sobre su hombro. Era su ''novio'' – Te estaba buscando para comer juntos.

Ella no conocía mucho a Madara, pero desde que había sido consiente de él (que es lo mismo decir, desde que empezaron a salir hace un par de días) siempre la recibía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Muy diferente a la de ahora.

Las orbes oscuras escanearon de pies a cabeza a Naruto y lo encontraron molesto.

Ambos menores sintieron escalofríos al ver su expresión luego de eso.

 **…**

– ¡Se puso celoso de Naruto! – exclama efusiva su amiga – Que lindo.

Sakura arruga la nariz.

No logra entender que parte de eso fue lindo.

¿Los escalofríos en la nuca? ¿El almorzar con alguien obviamente molesto?

No, no entendía. Debía estar ciega o Ino muy loca para encontrar aquello "lindo".

– Entonces Naruto no te dijo nada – intervino Sai, yendo al tema con precisión.

 _Gracias Sai._

– Nada, parece que él solo se habla con Sasuke.

– ¿Y si le preguntas a Sasuke? – retira lo dicho. No hay nada que agradecerle.

– ¿Y si sigues con él? – Contempla anonadada a su amiga y espera que sea una broma. Pero ella no se inmuta y prosigue – El chico te quiere. Si se pone celoso de Naruto, es porque lo hace. Además, es atractivo, aunque un poco mayor, pero nada…

– ¡Basta Ino! – la calla avergonzada y sintiendo una corriente helada recorrerle la médula – No me importa nada de eso, quiero a Sasuke, no a él.

– Aich. Ya, bueno ¿Pero tú crees que Sasuke vaya a estar con alguien que ya ha tenido algo con su prim-tío?– Le lanza la interrogante obvia – Lo siento Sakura, pero ya te chupo el diablo.

– ¡Ino! – La rubia ríe escandalosa ante la cara de espanto su amiga.

Sakura masculla algo más entre dientes y termina por ceder al comentario.

 **Tenia razón.**

Para ejemplo estaba Obito. El Uchiha se desvivía por Rin, hasta que esta empezó una relación con Kakashi. No duraron mucho, pero eso era lo de menos. Obito nunca más volvió a dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de los dos. Así que, volviendo a ella, era lógico pensar que Sasuke no querría nada luego de que ella haya estado con un familiar suyo. Aunque esto era discutible; ya que lo más lejos que había llegado con Madara, había sido almorzar juntos e intercambiar algunas verduras.

– Porque no lo intentas. – Reitera el consejo anterior Sai, siguiendo a su novia – No tiene por qué ser algo serio. Solo dale tiempo, si no es lo que quieres, terminan.

Sakura lo observa diferente.

Eran las mismas palabras de Ino, dichas con un enfoque distinto. Tenía razón, eso no tenía que ser algo serio. Ni siquiera tomarlo como una relación. Podía salir un par de días con él y luego terminar, alegando que no era lo que esperaba. Después esperaría un tiempo prudente a que todo ese asunto se enfrie y volver a intentarlo con Sasuke.

Igual y él no se veía molesto e incluso, parecía ser más consciente de ella.

Bien. Estaba decidido.

 _Gracias Sai._

 **…**

Se había dicho a si misma que lo iba a intentar (o mejor dicho, pasar el rato). Y de verdad que tenia intenciones de hacerlo. Sin embargo, cada que estaban juntos, solo quería desaparecer.

No era que el Uchiha fuera grosero o se quisiera pasar de listo con ella (exceptuando cuando la quiso besar), pero era incomodo estar junto a alguien que apenas conoces. No había un tema de conversación y por más que lo intentara, se sentía muy nerviosa/tímida para responder más que monosílabos. Acabando así, con las iniciativas del mayor.

Aunque eso no lo detenía...

– ¿Porque nunca apareciste a que te diera una respuesta? – Madara rompe el hielo de pronto y con la peor pregunta posible.

 _Porque la carta no iba para ti, sino para tu primo_ , se le vino a la mente y negó de inmediato la posibilidad de decirlo. Madara no parecía mala persona. Había lidiado bien con su mutismo hasta ahora y el hecho de no pasarse de la raya cuando ella no quería, ayudaba a mejorar el concepto.

Tal vez podía decirle una verdad a medias.

– Pensé que me rechazarías.

– ¿Por qué haría eso? –bufa con cierto toque irónico.

¿Por qué lo haría?

Por qué no lo hizo, era la verdadera pregunta. Desde pequeña los niños se habían burlado de ella por su enorme frente. Su tamaño bajito y delgadez, la hacían resaltar más. Su cabeza entera se veía gigante en proporción. Esto solo empeoró cuando fue adelantada un año al inicio de la primaria. La diferencia de edad era notoria y sus nuevos compañeros no tardaron en repetir las burlas. Por aquel entonces, solo tenía a Sasuke y Naruto de su lado. Lamentablemente, no iba a la misma escuela.

– Porque soy pequeña…y delgada…y mi cabeza es más grande que mi cuerpo…y mi frente lo empeora todo...- enumera uno a uno sus defectos, olvidando su timides y dejándose llevar por los recuerdos dolorosos de su niñez. Termina por murmura muy bajito, aquello que Sai siempre le decía a pesar de ser su amigo (y aunque fuera algo muy superficial, aún era difícil de oír) – porque soy fea.

De repente, Madara detiene el paso y la obliga a mirarlo.

Cara a Cara.

– Yo no veo nada feo en ti. – Confiesa de pronto, haciéndola estremecer al oír palabras que nadie antes se las había dicho – Eres pequeña, sí, pero aun te faltan algunos años para terminar de crecer. Tu frente no es nada grande, de hecho, creo que la mía es del mismo tamaño, solo que tus rasgos son delicados. Y eso… te hace ver…adorable. – Las mejillas se le colorean a ambos. Madara no está acostumbrado a derramar halagos y mira hacia un lado. Medio despreocupado. Medio nervioso. – Mira, no soy de dar cumplidos a las personas, pero creo que eres bonita.– Soba su nuca, revuelve su gran cabello azabache e intenta bajarla le intensidad a su comentario – Incluso Sasuke lo cree y eso que él es, tu sabes, medio raro.

Pero a Sakura se le sube toda la intensidad al rostro en cuanto oye lo ultimo.

El corazón le hace un _pum_ desesperado contra el torax.

¿A Sasuke le parecía bonita? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Hace cuánto pensaba eso? ¡Bah! Que importaba. Él creía que era bonita y con eso bastaba. Lo había logrado, finalmente tenía una oportunidad. Solo hacía falta deshacerse del Uchiha que tenía en frente y todo estaría bien. Aún podría darle la carta y…un momento… ¿Por qué Madara se acercaba a su rostro lentamente?

 _NoNoNoNo_

No la iba a besar. Definitivamente NO.

Pero su sistema contra desastres parece colapsar o tal vez era la emoción de pensar en Sasuke. Como sea. Lo que sucede, es que el cuerpo no se le mueve (sus brazos parecen gelatina, sus piernas son de palo) y la distancia se acorta. Más y más.

Entonces decide, que si lo inevitable va a suceder, es mejor no mirar.

Cierra los ojos, resignada. Y el tiempo parece dilatarse en lo que son años.

 _Solo hazlo de una maldita vez._

La respiración no le vuelve hasta que siente la suavidad de sus labios rozar… ¿su frente?

– No vemos mañana. – se despide sonriente, mientras camina en dirección opuesta a la suya.

Un enjambre de mariposas asesinas revolotean en su estómago, cuando toca su frente con las yemas de sus dedos.

 _No Sakura, tú estás enamorada de Sasuke._

 _(Y que nadie te haga sentir lo contrario)_

 _._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, en serio, no pensé que tendría más de 5 jajajaja.

Bien, empezamos a adentrarnos en la historia (mi creación y ya no el doujinshi). Al inicio pensé que serían dos o tres capítulos, sin embargo han ido aumentando y ya no se en cuantos lo defina (igual no serán muchos)

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos.


	3. Capítulo 3

_"Texto",_ recuerdos.

 _. Texto_ , mensajes.

* * *

 **M** ás que un error

* * *

 _Capítulo 3_

* * *

Es como una serie de eventos desafortunados, que finalmente empiezan a tener algo de afortunados.

 _"Sasuke cree que eres bonita"_

Recuerda las palabras de Madara (algo distorsionadas por la emoción) y no puede evitar abrazarse a la almohada, ahogando un grito agudo de entusiasmo. Justo cuando la vida no parecía tener nada bueno para ella, nuevas esperanzas renacían.

Mira el techo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sasuke era lindo. Tenía ese aire wow, que encantaba a todas; aunque los más escépticos dirían que no era más que un chico con aires emo.

(Y puede que sí, pero debajo de ese lago mechón azabache se escondía lo wow)

Una sonrisa pica en la comisura de sus labios de solo imaginarlo.

¿Qué diría Ino si supiera que él la encontraba bonita? ¿Qué pensaría la escuela entera si salieran juntos?

Sin duda, sería la sensación entre todos. Que la recogiera en casa, caminaran de la mano a la escuela y que le diera un beso de despedida. Siente que su corazón se va a detener en cualquier momento de lo rápido que va.

Un beso con Sasuke.

¿Cómo sería?

Y no puede pensarlo más, porque su mente (esa parte cerebral que se encarga de recordar cosas inadecuadas en los mejores momentos) trae a colación el beso de Madara en su frente. Sus mejillas queman fuerte, incluso su frente lo hace.

 _Solo una semana más,_ piensa _, y luego esa carta llegara a su destinatario original._

Y entonces, como si de algún poder psíquico se tratara, llega un mensaje a su teléfono.

 _. Madara_

 _. Estoy fuera de tu casa 7:25h_

Debe estar bromeando.

…

Sale corriendo de casa.

Alma que la lleva el diablo.

Coge la mano de Madara en camino.

Y corre corre corre.

No logra entender que pasa por la cabeza de él para aparecer así, sin más, frente a su casa. Para empezar ¿Cómo conoce su casa si hasta ahora solo la ha dejado a mitad de camino de ahí? ¡Bah! Que importa.

El punto es, que tiene prohibido ir. Nunca, jamás puede volver a parecerse por ahí (Aunque no se lo vaya a decir en voz alta, porque quiera o no son novios y eso es totalmente normal.

Demasiado normal.

Tan normal, que quizás es ella la subnormal que no logra entenderlo - o aceptarlo)

 _Si tan solo fueras Sasuke._

Se queja/reprocha a la par que ve la estación de tren en frente. Pero no es esto lo la saca de sus cavilaciones. No. Sino el hecho de que ha corrido casi cinco cuadras, tomada de la mano de Madara.

Lo suelta tan rápido como se percata del hecho. Roja como lava. Nerviosa como un Chihuahua. La situación es vergonzosa, incomoda, romántica, _arg…_

Y mira de reojo (muy muy disimulada) al mayor. Madara lo nota y le sonríe con un gesto extraño, mientras presiona su costilla con una mano. Fue demasiada velocidad para el Uchiha. Lo fue para ella misma, que recién siente esa punzada en su pulmón, debajo de la costilla izquierda.

( _Tiene que ser el pulmón_ )

…

– ¡En tu casa! – Gritaba emocionada Ino – ¿Es enserio?

– ¡Si! Imagínate que mis papas lo hubieran visto. Qué vergüenza. –tapa su rostro con ambas manos.

Porque quiere que el primer (y -quien sabe- único) hombre que le presente a sus padres, sea el otro Uchiha. Ese al que está mirando de soslayo conversar con Naruto. Le hace gracia la forma en que mira un lado y otro, sin prestarle atención al rubio. Bosteza y hecha su mechón hacia un lado.

 _Wow._

Sakura siente otra vez esa sonrisa cosquillear la comisura de sus labios.

Siempre le ha parecido increíble como el solo ver a alguien, puede originar tantas emociones.

– Buenos días – hace su ingreso el maestro y esfuma su nube de pensamientos.

Se acomoda en su silla y siente una leve punzada en su lado izquierdo. Parece que aún no se ha recuperado del todo de la maratón de la mañana. Y una vez más su cerebro maquina contra ella, haciéndole recordar el tibio tacto de la mano de Madara. Y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Y la humedad en las raíces de su cabello azabache. Y el como la cuidaba en el tren.

 _¡Demonios, Sakura, concentrate en Sasuke!_

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no siente la mano que la toma del hombro. Hasta que la mueve un buen rato y entonces se sobresalta.

– Sakura – le susurra Ino – te tocó con Sasuke.

– ¿Qué? – murmura también, confusa.

– Los grupos para resolver la tarea, cerda – explica. Y es ahí que siente las miradas de envidia del resto de mujeres del salón.

Ahora si sonríe.

Eso debía ser obra del destino.

…

El resto del día transcurre tranquilo. A pesar que su corazón es una locomotora con los frenos averiados. Por fin, en años, va a tener un momento a solas con Sasuke.

(Aunque aún no hayan quedado en nada y haya salido tan rápido del salón, que no le dio tiempo a ella de coordinar una cita para hacer la tarea.)

En fin.

Hace su recorrido a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro y ni Madara -que va a su lado- le va a cambiar el humor. O eso cree, hasta que siente nuevamente esa calidez en su mano.

Y sí, es de la suya, sobre la de ella.

Suspira bajándose de las nubes. Madara no es una mala persona (se lo ha repetido hasta el cansancio desde que empezaron a salir) y se sentiría mal de alejar su mano. Así que es más sutil y sale con una buena excusa.

– De-de acá puedo ir sola, tu casa… está en dirección opuesta ¿no?

Sin embargo, Madara lo toma a bien y se niega. Insiste en llevarla e incluso, podría llevar su maleta, si es que le pesa mucho.

Sakura niega de inmediato. La maleta pesa como un millar de rocas volcánicas de tantos libros y cuaderno, pero que él lo lleve, no es una opción. Entonces, vuelve a insistir que no, que vaya por su lado. Esta vez con un tono menos nervioso y más… preocupado.

– Está bien – acepta la decisión, pero no se mueve.

Mira de un lado a otro, sin entender por qué no camina.

– ¿Que sucede? – musita.

– No te vas a despedir.

– ¡Oh!... Claro – entiende a qué tipo de "despedida" se refiere y decide (una vez más) irse por las ramas– ¿Adiós?

Madara ríe haciendo gala de sus dientes de marfil perfectos.

 _Típica sonrisa Uchiha._

– Eres muy tímida. – comenta y la toma por la cintura.

 _No soy tímida, solo no quiero besarte._

– ¡Sakura! – oye de pronto.

Era su padre.

 **…**

Silencio.

Silencio incómodo.

Silencio incómodo y ambiente tenso como cuerda de guitarra.

Sakura está sentada en la mesa, muy derechita en la silla. Madara a su lado izquierdo de igual manera y su padre frente a él, haciendo sonar los dedos sobre la mesa de madera.

Todos se miran, pero nadie dice nada. Y no es hasta que su madre llega con vasos de refresco, que su padre finalmente habla.

– ¿Cómo te llamabas?

– Madara Uchiha.

– Oh… ¿Familia de Sasuke Uchiha? – pregunta relajada su madre.

– Sí, es mi sobrino.

Su padre levanta una ceja y el ceño se le frunce (más).

– ¿Sobrino? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– Dieciocho, estoy en último año.

– ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? – inquiere afable su madre.

Su padre se atora con el aire, de tan solo oír la palabra "saliendo" en una frase referente a su hija. Su única hija. Su princesa.

– Hoy cumplimos cinco días.

– Y es todo lo que duraran – arremete su padre, calmando la tos – No voy a dejar que mi princesa salga con alguien mayor que obviamente piensa en _otras_ cosas. – y hace alusión a algo que todos logran entender.

Sakura se sonroja. En ningún momento se le cruzó por la cabeza hacer _eso_ con él. Ni siquiera se lo había planteado con Sasuke. Estaba tan escandalizada, que hubiera pegado el grito al cielo, de no ser porque el comentario de su padre ayudaba a su cometido.

Si a él no le agradaba Madara, les prohibiría estar juntos; ella se vería obligada a obedecer porque… ya saben… uno no puede ir contra la voluntad de los padres.

No era culpa suya.

– Entiendo – responde el Uchiha y eso es todo. _Bye bye…_ – mas no lo acepto. – Todos los presentes se quedan helados – Sé que por la edad, pareciera que esperamos cosas distintas del otro, pero no es así. Estoy yendo al ritmo de ella, sin apuros – Sakura se estremece al oir eso y la connotación que lleva – Yo en verdad la quiero.

 _Wowowo…tranquilo muchacho, es muy pronto para decir eso._

La mirada de los dos hombres es fija y juraría que ve chispas.

Ella se siente avergonzada de que ambos toquen _ese_ tema en la mesa con tanta normalidad. Sin embargo, se mantiene tranquila, expectante de que su padre le dé el **no** definitivo. (Suele ser dulce y condescendiente con ella, pero también es un hombre terco y no se echará para atrás.)

 _Confió en ti, papá._

– Creo que nos estamos olvidando de lo más importante, que es lo que piensa Sakura – Su madre, por el contrario, era una mujer justa que respeta la voluntad del resto. Por lo que corta toda la tensión del ambiente y fija el foco de atención en su hija– ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Las mejillas se le encienden.

Lo que quiere y siente solo comparte sangre y apellido con el chico de al lado. Pero no puede decir. Aunque tampoco puede mentir.

¿Que se supone que diga entonces? ¿Qué lo quiere también? ¿Qué fue un error?

Cualquier posibilidad era caótica.

Sale de sus cavilaciones, cuando siente la mano de Madara sobre la suya, debajo de la mesa. Se ve totalmente confiado en su respuesta y en la que ella dará. ¿Quién no estaría seguro de tal respuesta, con la carta que le dio?

Los nervios aumentan ante ese pensamiento. Sus ojos vagan de los ónixs a los de su padre; ambos esperan respuestas que ella no dará. Entonces ve a su madre en busca de ayuda. Sin embargo, ella ignora el mensaje (o no entiende que su hija pide auxilio)

Su corazón se acelera. Una manada de elefantes trota en su pecho.

¿No se supone que el interrogado era Madara? ¿Porque le pasaba esto a ella? _Me quiero morir._

Y sin siquiera proveerlo, una gota cae en la mesa.

Fue todo, es demasiada presión para Sakura.

Madara la abraza. Su madre, le da un codazo a su padre, y también la abraza.

El patriarca suspira resignado. El chico tiene agallas, pero no lo acepta. No aceptaría a ninguno que traiga su hija. Sin embargo, solo por esta ocasión (y porque su hija llora y su esposa lo mira con odio)…: – Esta bien, puedes salir con él.

…

 _.Madara_

 _.Como estas? Te sientes mejor? 18:45h_

Era cortante, callada y fría con él.

Y él…

Él…

¿Porque demonios seguía comportándose atento y amable?

.Si 18:49h

Respuesta de monosílabos.

 _.Madara_

 _. Lo que dijo tu padre 18:50h_

 _. Eso quiere decir que me aceptan? 18:50h_

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Él había estado ahí cuando sus padres prácticamente le habían dado su mano.

¡Arg!

¡Maldición!

. Sí 19:15h

 _.Madara_

 _. Entonces podemos tener una cita el fin de semana? 19:16h_

 _Oh no no_ , es lo primero que piensa y tira el móvil lejos de ella.

Está bien, había hecho buenos puntos con la familia respondiéndole a la altura a su padre y consolándola cuando explotó en llanto; pero eso no le daba derecho (ni un poquito) a si quiera pensar que tenía una oportunidad con ella.

(Aunque…no es como si estuviera pidiendo una oportunidad… porque ya salían y lo normal era que tuvieran citas)

Se revolvió en su cama mordiendo la almohada. No había forma que su primera cita fuera con él. Ya bastante tenía con ser su primer novio y llevarla a la escuela y que sus padres lo aprobaran y … ¡Y nada más! Eso era lo máximo que lograría.

Sin embargo, decirle no, era algo…cruel de su parte ¿no? Después de todo… eran novios.

(Y era amable, atento, comprensivo,…)

De pronto la solución llego a ella y como si recobrara la vida, toma el móvil en sus manos.

Eso sería una práctica.

Si, una práctica. Solo para saber qué hacer cuando saliera con Sasuke.

. Está bien. 19: 45h

 _Espera por mi Sasuke_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola!

¡Feliz navidad a todos y todas!

Esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar. Incluso lo iba a hacer ayer, pero termine perdiéndome con la cena navideña jajajaja. Creo que esta vez me salió algo más largo y eso es bueno.

Quiero agradecer a tooodos por sus reviews y alertas (le dan vida a este cuerpo decadente). He visto que muchxs pertenecen al team Sasuke y sin embargo, ya cayeron enamoradxs de Madara.

Baia Baia.

Jajajaja.

En este capítulo se complican las cosas más para Sakura. Ahora es un poco más formal la relación. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Sakura siga gustando de Sasuke (quien ya viene en el siguiente capítulo).

Por cierto, el termino "wow" para Sasuke lo saque del fic **Boys** de mysolftletters (un fic demasiado hermosos y tierno- si les interesa, lo pueden encontrar en mis favoritos)

Nos vemos el próximo años.

 **Respuesta usuarios sin log:**

Abril: ¿Un beso entre Sakura y Madara? Tal vez si, tal vez no. Quien sabe, son novios después de todo ¿no? Aunque Sakura no lo ve así. Espero que este capítulo haya saciado tus ganas de MadaSaKu un poquito. jajajaja

Jessica Ivonne: ¡Acá está la continuación! Espero que te siga pareciendo buenísima.


	4. Capitulo 4

**M** ás que un error

* * *

 _Capítulo 4_

* * *

– ¡Sakura, Madara ya llegó! –grita su madre desde el primer piso.

Suspira hondo, resignada.

Quisiera retroceder el tiempo a ese día cuando le pidió que se despida. De saber que su padre aparecería, le habría dado el beso sin pensarlo. Lástima. El tiempo no retrocede y Madara ya es su novio "formal" desde hace dos días. Lo que implica llevar esa situación no más como extraña, sino normal (aunque poco agradable)

Bien.

Ambos son novios.

Y él hace ciertas cosas que los novios normalmente hacen. Ella trata de tolerarlo, de mala gana, pelo tolerante al fin y al cabo. El problema es, que todos lo llevan demasi _iiaaa_ ado bien. Tan bien, que molesta. Tan bien, que lo dejan pasar hasta el comedor a conversar con su padre de cosas irrelevantes (que si hay agua en marte o el lado oscuro de la luna).

Y su padre cae. Cae más de lo que ella debería caer por él.

I.N.S.U.F.R.I.B.L.E

Como sea.

Madara no es el asunto hoy. (Ese asunto -que lleva por nombre noviazgo- ya lo resolverá luego)

El asunto hoy es **_Sasuke_**.

Este día finalmente, hablara con él sobre el trabajo en pareja que tienen juntos. Ha ensayado sus palabras casi igual que su declaración (con la diferencia de que ahora no hay forma alguna en la que falle), aunque no dejan de ser simples preguntas que espera, el Uchiha lea entre líneas. También ha decidido usar algo de maquillaje, junto al listón rojo de la suerte que le regalo Ino de pequeña; con la pequeña esperanza de que él la note y diga algo como: Ese listón te queda bien, pero incluso sin él, te verías bien. De hecho, te ves muy bien sin maquillaje. Al natural.

(Bienbienbienbien–)

Y el corazón se le hace chocolate bajo el sol de solo imaginarlo.

– ¡Sakura!

– ¡Ya bajo!

…

– Sasuke – La mira sin emoción y deja de lado su libro. Ella acomoda simbólicamente su listón, esperando que así lo note, pero él a penas y la mira. ¡Bah! Lo importante es que ya tiene su atención – Me preguntaba, cómo vamos a hacer el trabajo.

(Traducción: Nos podemos juntar en tu casa ¿sí? Di que sí.)

Ahora sí la mira. Cuenta cerca de cinco segundos. Parece pensar algo y finalmente lo dice: – Lo dividimos y luego lo junto yo.

(Traducción: N O)

Tranquila.

Inhala, exhala.

Ese es un no. Claramente es un no. Pero no todo está perdido. Oh no no no. Aun puede dar un último empujón, un poco de presión sigilosa. Una serpiente invito una manzana a sus ancestros, si eso es posible, ella puede convencer a Sasuke.

– Creo que deberíamos hacerlo juntos. Estuve revisando los ejercicios y son algo…complicados. Además yo…

– Entonces lo hago yo y pongo tu nombre – responde rápido, directo a la yugular y continúa con su lectura.

AUCH.

Sabía que Sasuke era difícil (emo poco locuaz de aterrador atractivo físico), pero no le estaba pidiendo ser su novio. Ni siquiera amigos. Solo quería hacer su tarea. La maldita tarea. Y si, tal vez tenía intenciones ocultas, pero lo principal era la tarea ¿Por qué no podía ser una persona normal? ¿Por qué no podía socializar con el resto como todos?

Ella solo quería una oportunidad.

 _(De hacer la tarea)_

Con conversar hubiera estado bien.

 _(Sobre la tarea)_

Y si bien, había contemplado esta posibilidad.

 _(De que rechace hacer LA TAREA con ella)_

Eso no la eximia del dolor de sentirse rechazada, porque…

– Hemos sido amigos antes– murmura bajito, lamentándose– no tienes por qué tratarme así.

…Y se supone que eso no debía salir de su cabeza.

Sasuke alza la mirada.

– Nononono…yo-yo no quise…

– Mañana en mi casa. Temprano.

 _¡¿Qué?!_

Debe sujetar su mandíbula, antes que esta se caiga.

Si hubiera sabido que implorar a su lastima era suficiente para que aceptara, hubiera iniciado con eso hace muc…un momento, dijo sábado ¿no?

…

– ¡¿Qué?! – A Ino casi se le cae el almuerzo de la boca al oír la noticia. Ni siquiera espera terminar de engullir el bolo alimenticio, antes de seguir hablando– Así que vas a jugar con los dos Uchihas, campeona.

– ¡No estoy jugando con nadie!

– Sales con Madara y coqueteas con Sasuke, claro que estás jugando – corrobora Sai.

Claro que **no** estaba jugando con ellos.

En ningún momento había coqueteado con Sasuke (había sido una conversación estrictamente profesional) y en cuanto a Madara…Su relación ni siquiera era real. O sea sí, pero no como ella lo veía. De hecho, para nadie más que él tenían esa relación. (Ino se había encargado de negar los rumores luego de que Madara la llevara a casa el primer día que empezaron a salir.

– Él le lastimo la mano y por eso llevo su maleta. –había dicho a más de uno y debieron creerle, porque los rumores acabaron así como empezaron.)

El punto es.

Que ella no estaba jugando con nadie, eso solo era un trabajo grupal y…

– Vamos a hacer la tarea, nada más.

Ino levanta las cejas y en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa pícara, insinuando cosas.

Sakura entrecierra los ojos, descartando esas insinuaciones.

– Lo que necesito (y es la razón por la que ha contado toda la situación con Sasuke) es que me ayudes con algo. – Su amiga la mira. Sin imaginarse siquiera la bomba que viene – Madara me invito a salir, una… cita.

Y chilla de emoción.

– ¡Tu primera cita! ¡Por fin! ¿Quieres que te ayude a maquillarte? Podemos ir de compras antes, ya sabes, esa ropa tuya es muy…normalita.

– Mi ropa está bien.

– No es sexy.

Sakura abre y cierra la boca, intentando articular alguna frase que contradiga eso, mas no puede.

Sí, está bien, su ropa no era sexy; porque básicamente aún era una niña (o así la consideraba su mamá, cuando salían de compras y procuraba llevar el tipo que no fuera ajustada ni muy reveladora. Jeans sueltos y camisetas con estampados)

 _¡Oh, rayos!_

A quien quería engañas. Era una adolescente, adentrándose a las turbulentas aguas del amor, con ropa horrenda que era elegida por su madre.

Sin embargo…

– Ese no es el punto – cambia la conversación muy convenientemente, al verse derrotada – El problema es que es el sábado y Sasuke me pidió que fuera a su casa el mismo día.

– Puedes hacer los dos a la vez.

– ¿Qué? – Musita. En la vida estaría con los dos juntos. Para empezara ¿Por qué llevaría a Madara, cuando ella quería estar a solas con Sasuke? _Arg_. Ino estaba loca. – Tengo que cancelarle a Madara y no sé cómo hacerlo.

Sai e Ino intercambia miradas y él intenta decir algo antes de ser cortado por su novia.

– Le dices lo mismo que a mí. Tienes que hacer un trabajo con Sasuke y no podrás salir.

– ¿Segura? ¿No se molestara?

– Claro que no. Él sabrá entender.

Le guiña el ojo, en gesto de confianza. Sakura parece entenderlo así y regresa a su asiento más tranquila.

– Creo que no lo sabe – dice Sai – ¿no se lo vas a decir?

– Ñe. Que lo descubra sola.

…

Sus regresos a casa con Madara, eran cada vez menos incómodos. Como si saliera cansado de la escuela y simplemente se resignara a caminar a su lado, sin intentar tomar su mano o acercarse de más o hablar de más.

Y eso era genial, porque así ya no inventaba escusas para alejarse, ni tenía que responder monosílabos en un intento de mantener la conversación.

Pero a la a vez no, porque ese no era él.

Como sea.

No estaba ahí para juzgar las actitudes de él, ni sentirse mal por hacerlo cambiar (Olvidemos lo último. Ella no lo está haciendo cambiar. No tiene ese gran poder sobre alguien. Si él cambia, lo hace. Por. Su. Cuenta)

NO.

Estaba ahí, caminando a su lado, para decirle que no podrá salir el sábado (ni domingo, ni lunes, ni nunca.)

– Madara – llama y nota cierta sorpresa en él. Tal vez porque en los ocho días que llevan de relación (no es que lleve la cuenta, solo ha soltado un numero al azar que por casualidad coincide con el tiempo que llevan juntos) no lo ha llamado ni una vez por su nombre. – Yo no-no voy a poder salir el sábado – bien. Ahora solo tocaba decir la verdad como dijo Ino. – Tengo un trabajo que hacer… en pareja.

Y esa era toda la verdad.

No había necesidad de mencionar a Sasuke.

 _"_ _Así que vas a jugar con los dos Uchihas"_

¡Que no!

Si no lo decía era porque…porque… Madara era su novio de **mentira** (de prueba, para pasar el tiempo, por error o lo que sea) y no tenía por qué saber todo de ella. Lo que hacía o con quien iba. Ya bastante era que le diera una explicación y no lo plantara.

Él ni siquiera se estaba quejando. De hecho, parecía llevarlo bien, aunque su rostro luciera desanimado y sus hombros caídos y un suspiro hondo escapara de sus labios.

– No hay nada que hacer.

Sakura suspira aliviada.

Y tal vez un poco decepcionada también. Esperaba algo más. Algo como: Oh no, que lastima, pero podemos salir el próximo fin de semana o incluso entre la semana. Es más, no esperemos tanto, vayamos ahora mismo a tener esa cita.

¡Vamos!

Madara era decidido, no se rendiría fácil ante una negativa.

– ¿Y el domingo?

¿Ya ven?

¡Ese es el Madara que conocía!

Y ahora solo debía negarse nuevamente.

(Sí, sí, ella quería ver ese lado insistente de él, pero solo eso. VERLO)

 _Ni te creas que me vas a convencer tan fácil esta vez._

Así que-

Tuerce los labios, en un gesto que sin duda, le llevara a un no por respuesta. Pero sus ojos no van a juego con sus labios y Madara parece notarlo, porque su semblante cambia drásticamente, a uno un poco suave (menos lamentable).

– Vamos – Codea su brazo derecho y detiene la marcha, interponiéndose en su camino. – Es solo un día. Te prometo regresar temprano, incluso puedo ayudarte con tus otras tareas ¿sí?

La mira fijo, con ojos llenos de estrellas. Millones de ella. Expectantes por una respuesta.

 _¡Dios! no me mires así._

Y no le gira el rostro.

A Sakura, las mejillas le queman y dos supernovas se le dibujan encima. Entonces sus ojos iteran de derecha a izquierda, nerviosos. Por un pequeño momento (Très très petit), siente que debe darle un sí.

Aunque no-

Urgh. Es difícil. Incomodo. Un no sería muy duro con él y un sí, lo seria con ella.

Entonces comprende, que lo correcto y lo que quiere, van en caminos opuestos. Y que esa respuesta tiene que ser un NO por el bien de ambos.

(Aunque el cuerpo y alma le pesen)

– Está bien.

Pero su boca le traiciona y antes de notar sus palabras, Madara ya lo hizo. La abraza y eleva del suelo, dando giros de emoción. Sakura se aferra a él como gato, temerosa de caer, pero incapaz de formular palabras que la bajen de ahí.

Entonces, disfruta el viaje alrededor del mundo (Solo y únicamente, porque la alegría de otros a veces es contagiosa) .Y luego de dos vueltas y media, finalmente la baja. Madara la vuelve a mirar con esa sonrisa patentada -la que le da todas las mañana- cuando de pronto la toma de las mano y las mete dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo (el de ella), inclinándose a su altura.

– Gracias.

Siente el vaho del mayor chocar contra su rostro, calentando la punta de su nariz.

Así de cerca, nota que es muy parecido a Sasuke (O Sasuke a él). Es decir, su cabello es mucho más largo que el de su sobrino y su piel ligeramente tostada, pero traen el mismo cabello desordenado, el flequillo a mitad del rostro, ojos oscuros como el universo y si Sasuke sonriera un poco, seguramente compartirían las expresiones también.

– Sakura – y su voz es mucho más grave que la de Sasuke– me estas apretando mucho las manos.

Mierda.

Alza las manos alegando inocencia ¿En qué momento hizo eso?

Madara aprovecha el pánico y besa su mejilla, divertido.

( _Atrevido-)_

Y parece que lo ha hecho sin pensar, porque de inmediato se tiñe de carmín. Ambos. Es su segundo beso (en la mejilla izquierda y sin tanta ceremonia como el de la frente, pero beso al fin). Sakura quiere esconderse, enterrar su rostro antes que se vuelva uno con su listón rojo.

Madara tapa medio rostro con su flequillo. Se yergue y la calma vuelve a ella, cuando el único ojo visible del mayor, le advierte de lo intranquilo que esta también.

 _No eres tan valiente, grandote._

Pasan cuatro segundos contados, hasta que se despiden torpes (Adiós, bye, a demain) y siguen sus caminos por senderos opuestos.

– ¡Sakura! – Ella le mira por sobre el hombro, aun despistada – ¡Deje un regalo en tu bolsillo!

Pestañea un poco.

Tarda en procesar sus palabras.

¿Regalo?

Vuelve a introducir sus manos en los bolsillos, tanteando encontrar algo que no sabe que es, hasta que lo siente en el derecho. Es frió, metálico y circular. Lo encierra en su puño y saca a analizarlo.

Es un anillo.

(Buena jugada-)

…

Visto desde un punto estrictamente profesional, su cita con Sasuke (que ni siquiera debiera llamarse cita, sino algo así como junta laboral o grupo de estudio) es solo para hacer el trabajo que le han dejado.

Visto desde el punto de Ino, no es más que una excusa para seducir a Sasuke. Hacerlo caer en sus garras y originar problemas en la familia Uchiha.

Eso lo entiende mejor, cuando llega el sábado y con ello Ino.

– ¿No es mucho rímel?

– Nunca es suficiente rímel, cerda. Ahora ve y ponte la ropa que te traje.

– Solo voy a ir a hacer una tarea, no veo necesitada de ir tan arreglada.

– Sai ¿Cómo empezamos a salir?

– Haciendo tareas.

Ino hace un gesto de superioridad.

Bien.

Se resigna a la idea de que su amiga no la va a dejar tranquila hasta que obedezca sus órdenes. Se encierra en el baño y viste la ropa que le ha prestado. Es un outfit sencillo, un jean a la cintura y un top rojo de manga larga, ajustado. Tan ajustado que a duras penas le entra y no lograba imaginarse a Ino (Copa D) entrando ahí.

Se mira de un lado en el espejo. Se mira de otro ángulo y todos le llevan a la misma conclusión: Ese top solo resalta lo plana que es.

– ¡Ino esto me queda pésimo! – grita de adentro sin atreverse a salir.

– ¡Sal para que te veamos!

Sakura traga hondo.

No se siente cómoda con ropa tan ajustada y tanto maquillaje. No es como ella luce normalmente y no quiere ni imaginar lo que diría su madre si la ve así.

 _Todo sea por Sasuke._

Y abre la puerta.

– Te queda bien ese color – dice sincero Sai.

– ¡Te ves genial! Ya verás que le encantara.

Quiere apagar una sonrisa, que tiembla por aparecer. Pero no puede y esta ilumina su rostro.

Los halagos de Ino eran de esperarse (es su amiga, es su ropa, _hmp_ ), pero Sai es diferente. Él es extraño, siempre dice cosas fuera de lugar o muy sinceras poco agradables, por lo que ese halago la deja asombrada y decide creerlo. Decide ceder a la incomodidad. Puede aguantarla por día.

Así que…

Con renovada actitud - autoestima al 85%- está lista para irse.

– ¡Alto ahí! – Sakura se queda congelada, con el brazo semi-extendido, a punto de coger su abrigo. – Crees que te he arreglado tanto, para que uses tu abrigo de escuela encima.

– Hace frió. El chico del clima dijo que haría viento e incluso podía llover.

– Mejor aún. – Ino se quita la chaqueta delgada que trae puesta y se la extiende – Si hace frio, él te prestara un abrigo y si llueve ¡Bang! ropa.

Ese era un buen punto.

 _Ino, eres un genio._

…

Ino no era un genio ni nada.

El único que sí lo era, era el chico del clima, que no erraba.

Hacia tanto frió que juraría, su sangre está a punto de coagularse. El viento corría fuerte, cuchillas filosas sobre sus mejillas, y se colaba por la delgada chaqueta, hincándole los huesos. Intenta calentar sus manos con su aliento, este se hace vapor al contacto con el exterior. Sus dientes empezaban a tiritar y sus brazos querían seguirles el compás en un armonioso baile helado.

¿Así se sintieron los alemanes entrando a Rusia?

Qué más da.

Prefiere no pensar tanto en el frió y acelera el paso en busca de calor. Solo espera que aquel suplicio valga la pena y reciba un te ves bien, o el "te queda bien ese color" de Sai.

No aceptaría menos.

Detiene la marcha en seco, cuando todo su rostro se contrae ante un inminente estornudo. Ya estaba, se había resfriado. A estas alturas, no quería ser sexy, solo beber algo caliente o dejarse arropar por su mami. Incluso tomar las manos de Madara resultaba una propuesta tentadora.

 _¡Ay no! Que cosas piensas Sakura._

Bueno, no.

Olvidemos las manos de Madara.

Centrémonos en Sasuke y en el abrigo que va a ofrecerle cuando la vea llegando convertida en un adoquín. De hecho, no tiene que esperar mucho para que eso suceda, porque ya está frente a su casa. A simple vista, lucia igual que antes. Una nube de nostalgia invadió su memoria, al recordar los días que había pasado jugando ahí junto a Naruto. Momentos que pudieron continuar así, de no ser por su codicia de aspirar a un romance y ya no a una amistad.

Traga hondo. Decidida.

Ese día saldría de ahí con esperanzas de una nueva confesión o entrando a la friendzone.

Toca el timbre.

Una vez.

…Dos veces…

…Trescuatroycinco.

 _¡Maldición! Abre que me muero de frió._

– ¿Si? – Oh, no– ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces acá?

 _Lo mismo me pregunto,_ piensa viendo a su "novio" ahí.

– Cre-creo que me equivoque. –da media vuelta, dispuesta a retirarse y seguir buscando en alguna de esas casas a Sasuke.

– Espera, ven acá – Y no es una sugerencia ni una orden, Madara simplemente la toma del brazo y la jala dentro de la casa – Estas helada, ponte esto. – coloca sobre ella el abrigo azul que lleva a la escuela. A él no suele quedarle muy largo, sin embargo a ella…pues…

El mayor contiene una risa, antes tomar sus brazos y remangarle un poco las mangas, en busca de sus manos.

– ¿Sakura? – todos sus sentidos se ponen alertas al oír a Sasuke canturrear su nombre. Lo que la lleva a contraer sus brazos para ella. – ¿Qué están haciendo?

– Hacefrio.

Sasuke no parece satisfecho con esa respuesta. Alza una ceja y frunce un poco el ceño. Sakura se avergüenza de que vaya a pensar algo más

– Sube – le ordena, inclinando su cabeza a modo de "síguem A.H.O.R.A.".

…

– ¿Quieren algo más de beber? – pregunta amable Madara desde la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke.

– Puedes dejar de interrumpirnos, tenemos que terminar esto.

– Que amargado – le hace una mueca extraña y, antes de irse, le guiña el ojo a Sakura.

Ella se sonroja. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Madara y Sasuke vivieran en la misma casa. Sí, sabía que eran parientes, que Madara era el hermano menor de su padre, pero eso no explicaba que vivieran juntos.

¿Habría estado ahí siempre?

Recordaba haberlo visto algunas veces cuando de pequeña, se quedaba ahí jugando junto a Naruto. Aunque nunca había preguntado por él (tampoco era que le interesara).

– Que molesto – susurra Sasuke, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

– Solo es amable.

Eso escapa de su boca sin darse tiempo a filtrar sus pensamientos (como todo lo que dice últimamente).

Luego se resondra a si misma por defenderlo.

– ¿Amable? Solo porque estás tú – Habla sin dejar ni un momento de resolver los ejercicios.

– ¿Yo?

– Sí. Siempre pregunta por ti. Es estresante.

Y el estómago le hace una voltereta acrobática, con la misma gracia de un trapecista de circo ruso.

 _Cálmate_ _, Sakura ¡Cálmate!_ , se dice y repite en una especie de ciclo, _No te emociones por eso, emociónate porque estas con Sasuke_.

Esto último le recuerda a lo que ha ido. No ha hablar de Madara o defenderlo. No no no. Ha ido a lucirse frente a Sasuke. A que la note y finalmente despierte aquello que él despertó en ella hace mucho. Así que se quita el abrigo junto a la chaqueta que trae. Ino le dijo bien claro, que haga notar toda la producción que llevaba encima.

Y parece que lo logra, porque Sasuke la mira de soslayo. De arriba abajo. De abajo a arriba.

Una sonrisa se columpia en sus labios con gloss de cereza.

– Pensé que tenías frio.

La sonrisa baja del columpio y hace un berrinche de niño chiquito.

¿Era mucho esperar un halago suyo?

Ino había dicho que se veía bien. Incluso Sai se lo había corroborado con un cumplido y estaba totalmente segura, que Madara hubiera tenido algo bonito que decirle.

Y las mejillas se le pintan de otoño ante ese pensamiento.

– ¿Sakura?

– Tengo que ir al baño.

…

Cuando cierra la puerta tras ella, recién es capaz de respirar hondo y tendido.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Se supone que esta era su oportunidad con Sasuke. Una oportunidad en un millón, que estaba echando a perder por Madara y sus tontos pensamientos.

Vuelve a respirar hondo.

Necesita refrescar su rostro con un poco de agua fría, lograr calmarse, idear algún tema de conversación y entonces, recién volver con Sasuke. Mira a un lado, mira al otro. Hay muchas puertas y ni idea de cuál será el baño. Había salido tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de preguntárselo a Sasuke y volver…no, esa no era una opción.

De pronto una de ellas se abre.

– Oí que abrieron la puerta – sonríe Madara – esperaba que fueras tú. No me equivoque.

Y al igual que cuando llegó, no pregunta ni espera nada de ella, solo la toma de la mano y jala a su habitación.

– Es-espera… tengo que volver a terminar mí…

– Deja que él lo haga – aconseja con facilidad y la toma de la cintura – Te ves bien en ese color.

Sakura piensa reaccionar por el atrevimiento de tomarla por la cintura (ofendida e indignada), sin embargo esa última frase le hace sonreír. Es tal cual lo imaginó segundos atrás, en la habitación de Sasuke. El halago que él no le dio.

Madara no toma por desapercibido esa sonrisa bonita y blanca. Coge un mechón rosa y lo deja tras su oreja.

Él la mira fijo.

Ella se gira nerviosa.

Es entonces cuando ve la carta en su estante y algo dentro de ella se contrae.

– Me gusta volverla a leer –susurra cerca de su oído.

Y esa parte que se contrajo hace _crack_ , porque él enserio se ha creído como suyo todo lo escrito ahí.

Le provoca una sensación rara, difícil explicar.

Ella no siente nada por él (ni un poquito, ni microscópico, NADA), sin embargo igual le causa pena que él viva una mentira. Y aunque ha pensado decirle la verdad (más que nada para darle fin a esa farsa) resulta complicado hacerlo. Es decir, él saldría lastimado al saberlo. Ella seria odiada por no decirlo a tiempo. Y está bien, Madara no le importa (bueno, puede que un poquito, casi tan igual como una hormiga), pero tampoco quiere ser odiada por alguien.

Es solo que…

Madara no es feo y es amable y tiene paciencia y es muchas cosas que cualquier chica quisiera. Cualquiera menos ella, evidentemente.

De repente, su rostro es tomado por las cálidas manos del mayor. Otra vez aparecen sus ojos llenos de estrellas. _Crack_. Sakura no es una experta en romance ni nada que se le parezca, pero ha visto suficientes películas de amor como para saber identificar esa escena.

Así que traga duro. Sabe lo que viene y no se mueve. No entiende bien. Tal vez sea ese sentimiento de culpa que acaba de advertir en ella (o sentimientos nuevos que buscan nacer) lo que la lleva a dejarse guiar, aunque prefiere camuflarlo con algo más fácil…

 _Esto solo será un simulacro_.

Y la distancia entre ellos se acorta. Cinco centímetros. Tres centímetros. Catorce milímetros. Cero.

El golss de sus labios tiene un ligero tono rojizo, sabe a cerezas y es pegajoso.

Y es así como recordara su primer beso desde ahora.

Los labios de Madara se pegan y despegan de los suyos. Puede sentir la piel la suave de algodón estirarse cada que se separan.

– Abre la boca – le susurra a los labios.

Y se siente muy idiota.

 _¡Ya practicamos esto con la almohada, no entres en pánico ahora!_

Obedece y separa ligeramente sus labios. Entonces Madara pega los suyos nuevamente.

Y ahí viene la cereza.

Porque su gloss se pega en los labios de él, se cuela en su lengua e ingresa en ella. Madara va lento y pausado y ella no necesita mucho tiempo para tomarle el ritmo (y el gusto). Y tan rápido como se sincronizan en esa danza de golondrinas, el beso se torna fuerte, tosco. Las manos de él la aprisionan, suben y bajan por su espalda, siguiéndole el camino de ferrocarril de su columna vertebral. Tantea la distancia permitida a tocar. Ni muy arriba y tal vez, un poco más abajo.

Sakura ni siquiera ha pensado en esa distancia. Su mente estaba abrumada por ese beso. Divaga sin centrarse en algo fijo. Niebla espesa que no te deja ver a más de dos centímetros.

Pasan segundos, minutos, meses, años.

(Desfase tiempo-espacio, que hace todo más duradero)

Y de pronto-

 _¡Oh mierda! Deje a Sasuke al lado._

– Debo irme. – avisa a la par que se separa.

…

– Tardaste mucho, ya casi termino.

– Lo siento.

Sasuke la mira sin expresión, como siempre. Sin embargo ella siente algo distinto, como si viera entre sus palabras y las mejillas se le pintan a juego con el gloss.

– ¿Encontraste el baño? ¿El de la segunda puerta?

– Ah… Sí – sonríe nerviosa. No por la pregunta, sino porque aún tiene la sensación picando sobre sus labios y los recuerdos frescos.

Camina sintiéndose ligera y toma asiento al lado de Sasuke, quien no aparta la mirada de ella. Entonces nota que lleva una sonrisa mágica en el rostro. Una sonrisa de boba. Porque tiene catorce años y acaba de recibir su primer beso y aunque fue muy distinto a cómo –y con quien- esperaba, fue… lindo o algo así. Tan difícil de explicar como un algoritmo algebraico.

Y Sasuke continua observándola.

Sakura se obliga a borrar la sonrisa (la oculta lo mejor que puede) y está apunto de decir algo, solo para romper la tensión del ambiente; cuando él alza su mano y, muy lento, la acerca a su rostro. Ella se queda inmóvil, no tiene idea de que pasa por la cabeza de su examigo, mucho menos que es lo que planea hacer.

Él solo pasa su pulgar por la comisura de sus labios.

– Tienes el labial corrido – limpia su pulgar en su polera y continua con la tarea.

El corazón de Sakura hace un solo de batería en un concierto de metal.

– D-debo haberme so-sobado con…con la mano ¡Sí! sin darme cuenta.

Ríe nerviosa nuevamente, esperando que Sasuke lo crea.

 _(No tendría porque no.)_

…

– Faltarían los ejercicios de la siguiente unidad. – comenta Sakura, acomodándose los zapatos en el ingreso de la residencia.

– Los terminamos en la escuela.

 _Aich._

¿Acaso debía decir algo penoso nuevamente para que aceptara verla fuera de la escuela?

– Hola – les saluda Itachi, llegando a casa – ¿Van a salir?

– Ah…– Sí, claro. Ya bastante tenía con que Sasuke le hubiera permitido ir a su casa – No, yo solo vine a hacer un trabajo y ya me iba.

– Hace frió si vas a salir solo con esa chaqueta. – Coge un abrigo del perchero y se lo extiende – Usa esto, es de Sasuke.

No espera de la autorización de Sasuke, simplemente lo toma y se lo pone. Huele a él. Cítrico con Madara/madera.

– Acompáñala a su casa, ya casi anochece y es peligroso.

– Ya lo sé.

Ese debe ser el mejor día de su vida.

No solo ha pasado una tarde con Sasuke (omitiendo el hecho de que solo han resulto unos ejercicios de matemáticas y sus conversaciones se limitaban a hablar sobre las soluciones), sino que está usando un abrigo de él y la va a acompañar a su casa.

 _¡Chaaa!_

Ambos cruzan el umbral y no han llegado a la acera aun, cuando se abre nuevamente la puerta y sale Madara.

 _¡Ay no!_

– ¿Ahora nos vas a seguir? – pregunta serio el menor.

– Solo voy a la tienda, mocoso.

Sasuke no responde, como si no hubiera oído lo último, se limita a seguir su camino. Sakura lo sigue, esperando no la deje atrás. Madara hace lo mismo. La escena del tren parece repetirse cuando se da cuenta que está en medio de los Uchihas.

Los nervios se apoderan de ella.

Si tropezara y cayera ¿Sasuke la sostendría nuevamente?

Se sonroja al recordarlo. Nunca lo había sentido tan cerca como ese día. De hecho, nunca lo había sentido cerca. En sus años de amigos, siempre fue Naruto quien los unía. Las ansias que tenía por superar a Sasuke y el gusto que sentía por ella, lo llevaba a ser la amalgama perfecta para ese trió. Lástima que no pegara tan fuerte como ella esperaba.

Sus cavilaciones se ven interrumpidas por una mano que toma la suya. No hay necesidad de decir quién es, solo observa por el rabillo del ojo. Madara le guiña y hace un _shhh_ silencioso con los labios. Sakura traga duro, nerviosa. Sasuke está al lado y podría verlos. Entonces se da cuenta, que algo extraño ha sucedido.

Algo sin precedentes: Le pone nerviosa que Sasuke los vea, más no el hecho en sí. Lo que le lleva a la siguiente interrogante: ¿Eso no le resultaría incomodo si estuvieran solos?

Lo piensa con detenimiento.

Centra su atención en la mano que coge la suya y… es vergonzoso, pero no, no le molesta.

Tampoco es que le agrade.

 _Asdsfdtsas_

– ¿Por dónde era tu casa? – le pregunta Sasuke, entrando a la calle principal.

Su pulso se dispara y suelta a Madara.

– Defrente – eso sale más rápido de lo esperado. Sin espacios ni nada.

– Me quedo aquí – avisa el mayor y continúa su camino por la gran calle.

Sakura blanquea los ojos, aliviada, y agradece que el mayor desviara su camino a partir de ahí.

Cruza la calle junto a Sasuke.

Ahora que el peligro ha pasado, puede volver la calma y con ello, renovadas ganas de intentar una conversación con el moreno.

– Los ejercicios no estaban tan difíciles ¿no?

– Nunca fuiste al baño.

Oh.

– ¿Qué?

– No te lo dije, pero cada habitación tiene un baño independiente. No hay uno común.

Sakura lo mira confusa.

Él le había dicho en su habitación si había encontrado el baño del…no…un momento… ¿Le había tendido una trampa cuando pregunto eso?

I.M.P.O.S.I.B.L.E.

– ¿A dónde fuiste?

 _Estaba donde Madara besándonos, porque es mi novio ¡Duh!_

Como si le fuera a decir eso.

NO.

Tenía que encontrar una excusa. O podía cerrarse en que si había ido al baño (uno que mágicamente había aparecido en ese pasillo, segunda puerta a la izquierda)

 _Muere en tu ley Sakurita._

– Fui… ah…al…ehm…

– ¿Sakura?

– ¡Papá! – Oh, qué suerte aquella – Gracias por acompañarme Sasuke, puedo continuar con mi papá.

Hace una pequeña reverencia y no espera oír nada de él. Solo corre al lado de su padre con el corazón aleteándole como colibrí.

¿Eso había sido un interrogatorio? ¿De Sasuke? ¿Celos? ¿Simple intriga?

Niega todo y a la vez, sigue manteniendo las esperanzas.

 _..._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Feliz año a todos! (quince días después)

Y para empezar bien, el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. En verdad este iba a ser dos capítulos, pero quedaban muy cortos y algo vacíos, así que sentí que lo mejor era depurar el relleno y dejarlo en uno solo. Aunque tal vez se haya visto un poco apurado.

Espero que no.

Veo que sus conflictos internos entre irle a Sasuke y Madara continúan (aunque muchas ya se están inclinando por un bando). Bien, aquí les traigo un poco de ambos (más de uno que de otro).

Recibí algunos comentarios en los que querían saber el punto de vista de Madara y por qué le gusta Sakura. La verdad que el fic había sido planteado desde el punto de vista de Sakura –tal vez un poco de Ino o Sai- sin embargo, al siguiente capítulo voy a meterle algo de Madara y sus razones para fijarse en ella.

Y habiendo llegado a esto, quiero aclarar una cosa sobre Sakura. Si ella siempre se alegra y es feliz cuando le dicen lo bonita que es, es porque me base más que nada en la Sakura del inicio de Naruto, la niña insegura que solo quería gustarle a Sasuke y competía con Ino en quien era más bonita. A mi parecer, era una persona muy insegura (justificado por las burlas que recibía sobre su frente) que necesitaba constantemente esa aprobación del resto, la estética.

Ese es mi punto de vista, al menos.

Madara es puro OoC.

Debo decirles que en este punto, nos encontramos a mitad de la historia. Y… Me puse a buscar nuevamente este doujinshi/fan art del que me base y comente en el primer capítulo. Pues… ¡Lo encontré! Les dejo el link acá: p/BqDEeAXl31J/

Y en caso no abra, les dejo el nombre de la cuenta de instagram que lo publicó: goddesssakura

Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer y el continuo apoyo que me dan con sus reviews, favs y follows (son unos amores).

Nos vemos.

 **Respuesta usuarios sin log:**

Guest 1: Todo tenemos un cariño oculto por Madara luego de verlo ser lindo con Sakura. No sé si vengan mil besitos, pero creo que con este podemos calmar esas ansias. Jajaja.

Kari: Creo que la mayoría son Team SasuSaku, pero tienen el MadaSaku escondido muy dentro en sus corancitos.

Guest 2: "Este Madara está bien chidori" jajajajaja, me he reído mucho con esta frase. En cuanto si va a tener el corazón partido o no…pues…no spoileo nada…


	5. Capítulo 5

**M** ás que un error

* * *

 _Capítulo 5_

* * *

A veces Madara se sentía inseguro y solía pensar que Sakura sufría de algún tipo de trastorno de la personalidad.

Aunque prefería simplemente compararla con una caja de bombones.

Porque nunca sabias lo que te iba a tocar.

¿Sera relleno de fresa? ¿O licor? ¿O pecanas? ¿O alguna mezcla extraña de jengibre?... nunca puedes saberlo. Es como un riesgo contante. De esos bonitos, que aceleran tu pulso _pum-pum-pum_ y valen la pena correr.

Aunque a veces eso fuera…agotador.

 _Urgh_.

Porque un día te entrega una carta de amor, al otro se niega a coger tu mano, luego se deja besar sin vergüenzas, pero después te dice que no la recojas en su casa.

 _Urgh._

Y Madara acepta. Sin reclamos, ni peros y trata de ser (en lo posible) lo menos insistente. Porque no quiere asustarla (alejarla). Así que si ella le decía: No vengas a mi casa. Es un desvió innecesario, solo espérame en el centro comercial.

Él le respondía: Ok.

 _Estúpida boca._

Ahora parecía un tonto al que han dejado plantado, sentado al ingreso del centro comercial, esperando lo que parecían horas y en verdad eran cuatro minutos, a su _novia_.

 _NOVIA._

Se sonríe solo, cual loco a la luna.

Suena bonito cuando se refiera así a Sakura. Básicamente, porque nunca imaginó que eso pasaría un día. O sea, tampoco es que fuera ta _aa_ n extraño (no restemos méritos, es un Uchiha); pero siempre pensó que sería el mocoso de cabello maíz el que terminaría con ella.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, eso también sería extraño.

Porque Sakura es bonita e inteligente, mientras ese rubio es…es muchas cosas diferentes a ella. Y sí, los opuestos se atraen… Sin embargo, prefiere pensar en esas diferencias como irreconciliables que en atracciones imaginarias.

 _Sí, sí, así es mejor._

Madara recuerda a Sakura (Imposible olvidar una imagen así de colorida y que ha visto florecer a lo largo de los años). La recuerda siempre en su casa, jugando con Naruto y el frígido de su sobrino. Amistad para más peculiar.

Hasta ese momento, no era más que la niña cabello de chicle amiga de su sobrino. Y bien pudo continuar así, de no ser por un día en particular. Esa tarde regresaba de la escuela y estaba a punto de cruzar el parque cuando la vio. Sakura estaba con otros dos niños quienes, por la cara que ella traía, la estaban molestando. No logró oír qué le dijeron, pero si ver cuando ella tensó la mandíbula, intentando contener el llanto. Apretó los puños y se alejó, entre burlas y murmullos de esos dos niños.

Madara no era una persona que se comiera el lió ajeno. Nunca lo había hecho con Itachi o Sasuke, quienes eran casi como sus hermanos, y no sería ahora que lo hiciera con una extraña…o eso creyó, antes de hacerse cargo de esos niños.

No volvió a verlos en ese parque.

Solo ahí, fue consiente de ella. Entendió por las bromas que escuchaba de Naruto, que parte de su físico era lo que más le acomplejaba, así como el ser ignorada por su sobrino (aunque eso lo atribuyo al hecho de que parecía tener solo a ellos dos como amigos).

Hubo un par de veces en las que intento hablarle, pero no había mucho que decir con cuatro años de diferencia. Tampoco es que murie _ee_ ra de ganas por acercarse….No no no…eso solo era… algo de empatía… y lastima…y unas ganas desmedidas por proteger a ese delicado algodón de azúcar.

(Él tenía diez y su crush solo seis)

Vuelve a mirar su reloj.

4 minutos 25 segundos.

Se resigna a que esa, seguramente, será la espera más larga de su vida.

Obviando la vez en que lo hizo esperar dos días seguidos tras el gimnasio de la escuela con una respuesta en los labios.

Y una vez más, Sakura era como una caja de bombones.

Ese día, en el que recibió la carta, parecía haber cogido el bombón de relleno "peculiar" (ese que cuando ya conoces su forma, dejas al último y botas junto a la caja). Él había recibido la carta con mucha sorpresa, la ilusión llego luego de leerla (Su cara y sonrojo fue tal, que Obito no dejo de burlarse de él por días). Los nervios le cosquillearon en la punta de los dedos cuando caminaba al lugar indicado en la carta.

Tenía la respuesta clara desde hacía algunos años.

Pero ese relleno amargo se instaló en su paladar, cuando luego de una hora, nadie apareció.

Cuando luego de dos días, ella seguía sin aparecer.

– No sé mucho de esa chica, pero cuando la he visto cerca de Sasuke, ella se pone muy nerviosa…tal vez sea tímida con los hombres – fue el único comentario /consuelo que recibió de Obito.

¿Tímida?, pensó y volvió a recordar a la niñita que era intimidada por otros niños.

Bien.

Tal vez sí fuera así. Tal vez tuviera miedo de que él no le correspondiera de la misma manera. Ella ya le había hecho llegar sus sentimientos, era el turno de él, para hacer llegar los suyos.

Así que la busco.

– Madara – el canturreo de su nombre en esa boquita tan bonita, despeja sus cavilaciones. – Hola.

La ve de pie con un vestido rojo, cabello Fanta cherry y ojos de aurora boreal.

Y se percata, que no ha tomado una mejor decisión en su vida, como ir ese día por ella a su salón.

– Hola.

Es invierno, sin embargo ese frio es incapaz de aplacar el incendio bajo su tórax.

…

En líneas generales, Madara no se consideraba un casanova. De hecho, no conocía a un solo Uchiha que lo fuera (que las mujeres vivieran pegadas a ellos y uno que otro extra con ganas de sobresalir, era otro asunto).

El punto es…

Que Madara no era alguien que se considerara experto en mujeres. Su vida amorosa se limitaba a solo una, a la cual no llamaría _ex_ (Una chica x de intercambio, con quien estuvo los últimos quince días de su estancia en la escuela. Sus citas se habían limitado a conocer la ciudad, besarse de vez en cuando y tal vez…un poco más.

ClaroqueesonohariaconSakura.

¡NO!)

Por lo que el estar en una cita con alguien que podía llamar **_novia_** (negrita y cursiva por lo especial que era), era inquietante - en el buen sentido. También elevaba sus niveles de ansiedad a tope. Porque era la primera cita formal de ambos.

Y estropearla no era una opción.

Ni. Por. Casualidad.

Pero lo hace.

Decide guiarse por los nervios de primerizo cuando ve la cartelera y piensa: Una película romántica no, mi corazón no soportaría una escena de besos junto a ella. Una de guerra tampoco, es muy violenta para la pequeña Sakura. Una de superhéroes… ¡Sí! ¡Esa es!

 _¡Que tonto eres Madara!_

Se reprende y maldice ya dentro de la sala.

Porque (1) siendo una cita, debió elegir algo más romántico (aunque los huesos se le hicieran gelatina a cada escena). Porque (2) niños parloteando y gritando emocionados, no combinan con una cita. Porque (3) nunca es buena idea llevar a tu chica a ver a un hombre fornido semidesnudo en pantalla gigante.

Y Sakura mira atenta la pantalla.

Y él no sabe cómo llamar su atención.

A no ser…

 _No no no._

Descarta la idea, pero le pican las palmas de las manos de solo pensarlo.

Sakura es tímida. Lo supo cuando ella era pequeña y lo confirmo ya de grande, cuando supo que su amiga (la rubia escandalosa) le había negado a todos la relación que acababan de iniciar. Mentiría si dijera que eso no le molesto. De hecho, tuvo ganas de encararla, de pedirle explicaciones a Sakura y ser él mismo quien hiciera pública su relación.

– A lo mejor se siente un poco incomoda, digo, tiene catorce años y eres su primer novio. Incluso podría ser que sus padres no le permiten tener uno– una vez más le explicó/tranquilizó Obito.

Entonces, se calmó y decidió creer en esas palabras.

Es decir, él también había tenido su edad y lograba entender un poco la situación.

Lo que no esperó, fue que Obito tuviera razón tanto en lo primero como en lo segundo. El padre de Sakura en verdad se oponía a su relación. Por un momento creyó que eso sería el final de todo, que lo más lejos que llegarían, serian esos cinco días juntos.

Pero una vez más, la reacción de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa.

Esas lágrimas habían sido la prueba de que aquello, no era algo pasajero, y había ayudado a calmar un poco su inquieto corazón.

Aun lo calma.

Porque Sakura siente lo mismo y no hay nada que temer.

Así que–

Volviendo a la idea inicial.

Deja que la picazón dirija su mano alrededor de los hombros de ella.

(El alboroto de los niños no es nada comparado al de su corazón.)

…

Ok.

 _Ok ok._

La película no había estado tan mala. Había tenido un poco de esto y de ello ¡Ah! ¡Y de aquello también!... la verdad, es que había estado bastante decente. Había absorto su atención por completo en un par de escenas. Tanto así, que ahora no dejaba de hablar sobre lo genial de ellas.

(La mejor parte fue… ¡Oh! Y recuerdas cuando le dice que… ¡Esos efectos fueron asombrosos!...)

Y bien puede continuar con su monologo de friki de los superhéroes (Para Madara nunca es un problema hablar de más sobre temas que poco conoce. Aunque hay poco de lo que no sepa. Así que si su fuerte no son los superhéroes, él aún puede explayarse con naturalidad. Palabrear y decir cosas como _Tu ojos son Kryptonita pura_ ), de no ser por el bostezo de Sakura, que le recuerda lo aburrido y soso que está siendo.

Sin contar que la está haciendo caminar en círculos solo para que escuche su parloteo.

Bien.

Calma.

 _No entres en pánico._

Solo había sido un poco de charla aburrida que a cualquiera le pasaba. Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora, era buscar alguna actividad que trajera de vuelta a Sakura. Algo que la animara.

Algo como…

– Vamos allá – señala efusivo la sala de juegos.

– No creo… – la voz de ella es más como un susurro que no logra hacerse eco en el aire.

Al menos, Madara no la oye cuando toma su mano y jala de ella a la boletería y luego al centro de la sala de juegos.

(Con muchas luces de colores y ruidos)

– Juguemos ese.

– Eh…yo prefiero ver, no-no soy buena en estos juegos.

– No te preocupes, yo te enseño.

Ofrece su ayuda sincera.

Lo único que quiere es que Sakura disfrute de esa cita, tanto como él lo está haciendo y si para eso, debe perder un par de veces hasta que aprenda matar un zombi, con gusto lo hará.

– Lo sujetas así.

Le entrega el arma de juguete, acomodándose tras ella para guiarla mejor.

(Aunque su shampoo lo guía por un campo verde en primavera. Mariposas por aquí y por allá. Una semilla amenaza con brotar.)

 _¡NONONONO!_

Nada puede brotar ahora.

(No cuando esta tan pegado a ella)

Inhala…exhala…

– Fijas la mira y disparas, es fácil ¡Ves! Ya mataste uno.

– ¿Estas bien? – Pregunta ella. Quizás por lo rápido de su explicación, o el leve temblor en sus palabras o porque se ha alejado cerca de dos metros de ella.

Como sea –

Asiente en silencio. Traga hondo y toma su arma, al lado de Sakura.

Se supone que es el mayor ahí, debería mostrar calma y seguridad. Pero también están las hormonas y todo lo descrito en su carta (magia rosa que promete ser de por vida) que como arenas movedizas lo hunden a las profundidades del amor y amenazan por sumergirlo entero de seguir resistiéndose. Y también esta ella, que de por sí, también tiene poder y es capaz de estrangular sus intestinos con un recuerdo o acelerar su corazón con una mirada.

Y Madara no piensa poner resistencia a ninguno de esos hechizos (Y bien puede usarlo como muñeco vudú)

Para cuando vuelve en sí, han perdido la partida.

No hay mucha vuelta que darle, ni siquiera recuerda haber hecho un solo disparo. Tampoco haber oído alguno de Sakura. De hecho, parecen haber fallado de forma épica en menos de tres minutos. Por lo que no le toma por sorpresa el girarse y ver a Sakura tan distraída como él.

Con una sola diferencia: Ella se distare viendo a una pareja caminar de la mano.

Y la magia rosa hace efecto.

 _¿Es eso es lo que quieres?_

– ¿Sakura?

– Ah– se sobresalta– oh, perdimos– ríe nerviosa y deja el arma en su lugar. – ya es tarde, tal vez…

Y la toma de la mano.

– Si hay algo que quieras hacer, lo que sea, solo hazlo. – le sonríe – ya vámonos.

Una vez más, como el mayor, debe mostrar seguridad en sus actos. Así que camina dos pasos delante de ella, para que no note sus nervios.

(Ni sus mejillas de fresas salvajes.)

…

Al poner un pie dentro del café, encuentra la excusa perfecta para soltar la mano de Madara. Camina sin mirar atrás, hacia la vitrina de postres, y se queda observándolos. Sí, se ven deliciosos, pero no son lo que quiere en ese momento.

No.

Lo que quiere, es que esa cita fallida termine de una vez.

Madara parece no entenderlo así (quizás porque la visual de él, es de Sakura mirando hambrienta los postres). Así que ordena rápido un par de cafés para el frio y un pastel.

Sakura toma asiento en lo que él trae el pedido y mira a su alrededor. Más parejas. Todas se ven enamoradas, entrelazando sus manos por debajo de la mesa o abrazadas. Siempre imaginó que el día que decidiera estar con alguien (entiéndase por _alguien_ a Sasuke), sería algo así.

Bueno no.

Conociéndolo, no habría abrazos ni manos entrelazadas, ni hablar de halagos o apodos cariñosos. Pero al menos estaría enamorada y eso, era más que suficiente.

–Ten – dice Madara, colocando un café y el pastel delante de ella.

Y se hace el silencio en su mesa.

Todo lo que oye es el eco del resto de personas conversando y el ruido que hacen ellos al sorber sus cafés.

Es incómodo.

Ese silencio es abrumador.

Es como si hubiera en el aire muchas palabras (verdades) flotando y no fuera capaz de decir una sola. Era de imaginarse que así terminaría su cita. Porque ella no quiere estar ahí y él está nervioso por algo que ella no siente. Porque, en el fondo, ella cree que se está aprovechando de la gentileza de él.

Y al final –

 _"Así que vas a jugar con los dos Uchihas"_

Es como si fuera solo un Uchiha, con el que está jugando.

– Tienes crema en la cara.

Sus pensamientos son interceptados por esa frase, que viene acompañada de una maniobra poco arriesgada: Madara se estira desde su silla, limpia la crema de sus mejillas y… ¿se la come?

La nariz se le arruga en un claro gesto de "¡quecosashaces!".

Entonces fija sus ojos en su café y _un, dos, tres, respira hondo Sakura_. Ya debía de estar acostumbrada a esas acciones de Madara… o al menos, educar a su rostro para que disimule la (nada agradable) sorpresa.

– Voy al servicio. –le avisa el mayos, poniéndose de pie.

Suspira relajada, ahora que se ve sola en la mesa.

 _Podría irme y alegar un dolor de estómago más tarde._

No.

No podía hacerlo. Y no porque fuera mucha maldad o un desplante (De hecho, suele decirse que no le importa ser cruel con él). _No no no_. Sino porque el chico había pagado el cine (aburrido), los juegos (aburridos) y el café (delicioso). Y pues…ella debía corresponder de cierta forma ¿no?

De hecho, ya lo estaba haciendo (Se había dejado abrazar en el cine, sin importar que la mano de Madara sudara sobre su hombro o que su espalda se contracturara por el peso de su brazo. También lo había dejado tomar de su mano, cuando ella había estado imaginando esa escena con _otra_ persona)

 _¡Me he vendido por una salida al cine y un café!_

Gimotea en sus adentros, percatándose que de no ser por esos gastos que había tenido con ella, muy probablemente nunca hubiera aceptado ser tocada por él.

Tapa su rostro y sus piernas se estiran en un clásico berrinche de niño pequeño. Patalea y se remueve en el asiento. Entonces siente algo bajo su pie. Deja el mini espectáculo que ha formado en su mesa y tantea curiosa, intentando atraer el objeto.

Cuando lo tiene bajo su silla, se da cuenta que es una billetera. La de Madara. Es un modelo simple, de esas que se abren a un lado. La coge y deja sobre la mesa.

Y la mira.

Y la mira fijo.

Y la curiosidad es grande, es casi…como si fuera tentada por ese cuero negro. Como si le susurrará "ábreme".

Y ella es obediente.

Y

 _Oh…_

Detrás de la mica interna, hay una foto suya. Es de cuando tenía doce años, poco antes de que le dijera sus sentimientos a Sasuke. La saca y se da cuenta que esta doblada, para que encaje exacto en el espacio. Es una foto de ellos tres (Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke). Tal vez la única que tienen juntos. Recuerda que fue en el cumpleaños de Sasuke, cuando la madre de él tomó la foto en la sala de su casa.

Recuerda lo especial que se sintió de pasar ese cumpleaños junto a Sasuke.

– Me di cuenta que no tengo nada tuyo – deja lo que hace y gira rápido. – la encontré en un álbum de Mikoto y le dije si podría dármela.

– Pu-pudiste pedirme u-una – tartamudea más de lo normal. No se esperaba que Madara la descubriera husmeando sus cosas.

No se esperaba que Madara tuviera una foto suya.

(Ni que ella le diera la opción de pedirle una)

El roce en su barbilla la hace consiente de su realidad. De que está en una cita, con su no-vio, y las citas estipulan por regla ciertas cosas.

Entonces…

No la toma con fuerza ni la obliga a nada, solo coge su barbilla.

 _Ay dios ¡AY DIOS!_

La besa.

No es un beso como el primero. Es suave y algodonado. Como el roce de la brisa de mar.

– Entonces quiero una.

…

No entremos en pánico.

Ese, no ha sido su primer beso.

Y esta, no era la primera vez que caminan de la mano (es la segunda, si tomamos como primera la de hace tan solo un par de horas)

Bien.

BIEN.

 **BIEN**.

No esta tan nerviosa. No tanto como en la mañana. Al menos ahora, su cita ya está terminando mientras caminan a casa por una calle a medio alumbrar, tomados de las manos en silencio.

M.U.D.O.S.

No dicen nada.

No hay nada que decir.

O eso es lo que cree Sakura antes de que Madara empiece con uno de sus monólogos.

– Nunca pensé recibir una carta tuya. Creí que te fijaras más en…en alguien de tu edad– Nota los nervios de él en esa pequeña pausa – Cuando me la diste, fue una sorpresa. Una… bonita sorpresa.

 _Pum pum pum_

Su pecho retumba en eco.

Un eco molesto y doloroso.

–Eso dice mucho de ti. La mayoría de mujeres esperarían que sea el hombre quien dé el primer paso.

 _Si esperaba que Sasuke lo hiciera, moriría de vieja._

Y ese pensamiento solo incrementa el _Pum_ angustiante.

Madara es amable, alegre, educado (nunca se va a cansar de pensarlo, aunque jamás lo vaya a decir). Pero eso no implica que deba enamorarse de él, ni obviar a quien iba a dirigida la carta originalmente. Por lo que andar aplazando la verdad, solo acarrea que la voz de su consciencia no la deje tranquila por las noches.

(Curiosamente, esa voz se asemeja mucho a la de Sai.)

De pronto, detiene la marcha.

Ya tomó una decisión.

– ¿Sakura?

– Hay algo que tengo que decirte – eso sale más fluido de lo que espera. Traga hondo. Lo mira a los ojos. No suelta su mano. _Solo dilo_. – la carta… esa carta…er…

Siente una gota en su rostro y por una milésima de segundo, piensa que otra vez se dejó llevar por la presión y terminara diciendo la verdad entre lágrimas. Sin embargo, ve caer otra gota, esta vez sobre Madara. Le toma un poco de tiempo reaccionar cuando el cielo rompe en llanto y no ella.

Ambos jóvenes miran a su alrededor, indecisos de hacia dónde correr. Es una zona residencial, por lo que no hay donde guarecerse.

De repente, la lluvia se detiene sobre ella.

Madara la ha cubierto con su abrigo.

– Pareces un panda – se burla él.

Y recuerda que su maquillaje no es aprueba de agua.

– ¡No! No me veas. – dice casi desesperada y cubriéndose el rostro.

M E - Q U I - E - R O - MO - R I R.

– Aun con el maquillaje corrido, te sigues viendo bonita. – le da un beso rápido sobre las manos.

Sakura las baja.

Menos avergonzada.

Y no sabe qué tipo de hechizo ha puesto sobre ella, para sentir tanto calor en plena lluvia de invierno.

…

– Espera en el baño a que te traiga ropa seca. – le ordena Sakura ni bien entran a su casa.

Sube a la habitación de sus padres en busca de algunas prendas. No está segura de que sean la misma talla, pero es mejor a andar mojado por la vida.

Baja con la misma velocidad (luego de cambiarse ella también) y va sumida en sus cavilaciones sobre si su ropa de casa es tal vez muy informal para que él la vea. Luego recuerda que la ha visto con el maquillaje de Kiss en medio de la lluvia y ya nada puede ser peor que eso.

Así que solo abre la puerta del baño, para entregarle las prendas.

Y…

Y…

 _Ohh…_

Madara está sin camiseta.

– Lo-Lo siento ¡Lo siento!

Cierra la puerta de la impresión y, de no ser esa su casa, habría salido corriendo lo más lejos posible.

¡Dios!

Ese día no podía ir peor.

– Tengo frió. – tirita Madara asomándose por la puerta.

Reacciona y le extiende la ropa.

 _Pum pum pum_

Esa locomotora empieza a funcionar nuevamente.

Es la primera vez que ve a un hombre sin camiseta.

(Bueno, también ha visto a Naruto cuando juega fútbol y se la quita, pero él está lejos de tener el cuerpo que vio.)

¡Aich!

Respira, exhala.

Enciende el kotatsu y se acomoda en el. Tal vez calientita piense mejor sobre lo que está sucediendo…

 _"– ¿Y si sigues con él? El chico te quiere. Si se pone celoso de Naruto, es porque lo hace. Además, es atractivo, aunque un poco mayor, pero nada…"_

…Pero solo las palabras de Ino retumban en su inconsciente, seguido de un gran _¡NOOO!_

Respira, exhala.

Respira, exhala x 1000.

Sakura entiende los motivos de Ino para decir eso. Ella también estuvo enamorada de Sasuke por mucho tiempo y luego de conocer a Sai, se volvió fiel creyente de que si no experimentaba con otra persona, jamás dejaría esa "obsesión" de lado.

Hasta había intentado emparejarla con Lee.

(Fue una cita a ciegas en la que casi se pone a llorar cuando lo vio)

Como sea –

Sakura es fiel creyente de que no necesita a nadie para olvidar su "obsesión" por Sasuke. Para empezar, eso no era obsesión, era amor.

(No correspondido, intenso y que lleva ya casi una década, pero amor)

Sus pensamientos se disipan cuando oye la puerta del baño abrirse. Ya sabe lo que viene: Madara ingresa al salón, se acomoda en el kotatsu, al lado suyo, abrazándola, apoyando la frente sobre su hombro.

Y bien, puede tolerar eso (¡Vamos! El chico se mojó por cubrirla de la lluvia). Sin embargo, su cuerpo siente lo contrario. Los vellos de la nuca se le erizan, la piel se tensa y su corazón _pumpumpum_ (el lobo feroz toca su tórax impaciente) y como si fuera poco, a todo esto se le suma algo nuevo: El recuerdo de Madara semidesnudo.

¡ _Basta Sakura, no eres una adolecente calenturienta!_

O a lo mejor sí.

 _¡Que no!_

Contrae sus ojos en un claro signo de auto llamada de atención.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Deja su lucha mental por un momento y se centra en lo que dice Madara– ¿No es el anillo que te di?

Gira rápido sus ojos y… _¡Mierda!_ , debió caerse de su abrigo cuando llegó ese día a casa.

Madara se estira y lo recoge.

– Eh…– _piensa piensa_ – ¡Lo-Lo encontraste!... Llevaba desde ayer buscándolo, me queda algo grande y se me cayó.

Miente descarada.

Y está a punto de creerse su mentira, pero Madara toma su mano e intenta colocárselo en el dedo índice.

No entra.

– Ese no, este – extiende el anular… y tampoco – no, este digo – es turno del meñique y…ahora sí, le queda algo suelto.

– Voy a comprar otro de tu talla.

Ella sonríe.

Se elogia a si misma por ser una gran actriz.

Y no ha terminado de felicitar su actuación cuando una escena (ya familiar) se repite: Madara invadiendo su espacio.

 _Otra vez. Va a pasar otra vez._

Se queja, pero el cuerpo (ni la voluntad, ni las ganas) le permiten moverse. Por el contrario, cierra los ojos, expectante. Sus narices rozan. Huele a lluvia, a frio, a nervios, a él. Llega a sentir la suavidad de sus labios en un instante. No sabe que viene ahora, si un beso como en su habitación o uno más suave, como en el café.

No es ninguno de los dos.

– ¡Achu! – Estornuda fuerte hacia un lado – lo siento – se disculpa y ríe, sobándose la nariz – Dejémoslo para otro día, no quiero contagiarte. – termina y besa su bonita mejilla redonda.

Y las entrañas se le revuelven.

(Por el beso o la ausencia de este)

…

Madara se va a la par que llegan sus padres.

Y ella corre desesperada a su habitación. Azota la puerta y se da caer al suelo. Quiere golpear su cabeza contra el suelo, quiere rodar por toda la habitación y dejar que su pecho explote en un grito. Pero respira y guarda la compostura.

Estaba molesta. F. U. R. I. O. S. A. Esa situación se le iba de las manos como agua y ella no estaba haciendo nada por detenerlo. Ya se habían besado (no solo una, sino dos y casi tres), lo había visto semidesnudo (y seguía recordando la escena), sus padres lo conocían (y aceptaba y llevaban bien).

¿Cómo rayos iba a solucionar eso? ¿Cómo pensaba meter a Sasuke en su vida luego de eso?

Aunque terminar…dejaba de sonar tentador. Y NO, no es que le gustara Madara, era solo que había aceptado su confesión y sería muy ingrato de su parte hacerlo sin una buena excusa. La cual era difícil de hallar, porque él la quería verdaderamente y ella… pues, le resultaba tierno eso… ¡Pero nada más que eso!

¡Maldición!

¿A quién quería engañar?

Era más que tierno, era lindo y atento y no se molestaba por nada de lo que hiciera y si tuviera que elegir ahora mismo entre Sasuke y él… Definitivamente no lo elegiría a él… oh nonono, claro que no…pero sí que le haría dudarlo.

 _Tengo que terminar con esto, antes que se complique más._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

Siento mucho la tardanza (esta frase ya debería ser una plantilla para todos mis historias). Es solo que suelo actualizar mis historias por turnos y estuve con un bloqueo con la que tocaba antes de esta. Y cuando logre salir de eso, me bloquee con esta… jajajaja.

Ya me enrede.

Como sea…

Dije en el capítulo anterior, que la perspectiva de Madara no estaba planeada en un comienzo y que añadirlo ahora, fue básicamente a petición suya. Por lo que no se si haya cumplido con sus expectativas. Igual voy a dar una breve explicación y es que en si, no es que él este irremediablemente enamorado de Sakura por su personalidad o como ella es. Esto es una pequeña parte, sí, pero creo que lo principal es que ella vendría a ser como su primer amor o simplemente un Crush que tuvo en la infancia (esos que se vuelven especiales cuando pasan muchos años). Por lo que ahora, ya de grandes, que ella "le hiciera caso" es algo **wow**.

Espero que eso se haya podido entender mientras leían jajaja.

Y haber cumplido con sus expectativas.

Por otro lado, Madara en serio se cree todo lo que hay en la carta y como no hacerlo, si ni sabe de los sentimientos de Sakura por Sasuke.

Lo bueno/malo (dependiendo de tu posición), es que la verdad está cerca.

Chan chAN CHAN.

Sasuke también está cerca, tan cerca como la verdad, y por ahí alguien adivino sobre sus intenciones.

Para terminar, debo decirles que me emociona mucho el recibimiento que está teniendo esta historia. Hay muchas personitas nuevas y hay quienes la siguen desde el primer capítulo religiosamente. Muchas gracias por su apoyo a todos y por sus reviews.

Nos vemos…espero que pronto.

 **Respuestas reviews sin log.**

Guest1: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. No me canso de decir que Madara es un amor y concuerdo contigo, no merece que le rompan el corazón. Pero luego esta Sakura y… bueno… Lo más que voy a decir, es que de acá a un par de capítulos más, lo que sienten o no, estará muy claro.

Bella Hikari: ¡Bienvenida! Te juro que no había barajado tu idea y me resulto altamente tentadora. Pero (los malditos peros), estoy a mitad de historia y hacer este pequeño cambio, sería replantear muchas cosa. Así que por ahora, quedémonos con un Madara que ignora totalmente el hecho de que esa carta no era para él.

Guest2: MadaSaku – SasuSaku, la eterna batalla. Jajajaja. Ya veremos cómo va esto.

Siommara: ¿Cómo no ser lindo con la persona que quieres? Lástima que Sakura no lo entienda aun.


	6. Capítulo 6

**M** ás que un error

* * *

 _Capítulo 6_

* * *

Si diez días atrás alguien le hubiera dicho a Sakura que sería la novia oficial de Madara Uchiha, se hubiera echado a reír hasta llorar. Luego, hubiera querido aparentar seriedad y terminado por reír nuevamente.

Porque vamos, era Madara. El madurito de los Uchihas. Ese que siempre hacia de bobo junto a Obito, el que traía el cabello hecho un revoltijo y que tenía la extraña manía de ver por sobre el hombro al resto.

O-se-a.

Bien. Madara captaba miradas, no lo iba a negar (ya sea por la altura, el cabello o el simple hecho de tener de su lado la genética Uchiha); pero eso no quería decir que fuera el plan A de alguna chica. De hecho, no conocía a una sola que hubiera pensado en confesarse a él.

Por lo que la idea de que fuera su novio o algo, era impensable.

Insólita.

Así que (retomando el punto) ella hubiera reído hasta sacar abdominales.

Si alguien le dijera a esa Sakura diez días más joven, que Madara estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella o que su primer beso seria con él. Se hubiera sonrojado hasta límites insospechados y hubiera perdido la sonrisa.

Porque en ese entonces, nadie sería capaz de hacerla entender que su mundo no giraba alrededor de Sasuke.

(Ni de lo bien que siente dejar de girar, para ver quien gira alrededor suyo)

Porque en ese entonces, todo lo que imaginaba, era lo bien que sería estar cerca de Sasuke.

(Y no lo bien que siente ser comprendida por otro)

Jamás hubiera pensado, que alguien sería capaz de desaparecer a Sasuke de su mente por unos segundos.

(Y menos que ese alguien, fuera Madara.)

– ¡Sakura! ¡Madara ya llegó!

Y es esa misma conclusión, la que la lleva a tomar una decisión definitiva.

Porque una cosa era dejar de girar alrededor de Sasuke y otra, muy diferente, dejarse marear por el giro desenfrenado de alguien más.

Así que coge su maleta decidida, junto a la bolsa en donde lleva el abrigo que Sasuke le prestó y piensa en frío las palabras que dirá al mayor.

– ¡Sakura!

La Sakura de hace diez días, ha vuelto.

– ¡Ya bajo!

…

Pero entonces, llega el momento del encuentro nada esperado y su corazón retumba en un ritmo parecido al mambo con solo verlo de espalda. Para en seco e intenta calmar esos bombos, pero su mente es muy mala y le juega sucio con los recuerdos (imágenes plagadas de piel canela y gotas de lluvia)

Madara gira y le brinda esa sonrisa de media luna.

Todo parece en cámara lenta.

(Su cuerpo es 1% más ligero de cuando se levantó y ciertamente, preferiría la pesadez.)

Sakura traga duro. Aprieta sus labios y asfixia la sonrisa de colibrí que quiere aletea por corresponderle. Se despide de sus padres y pasa de largo a Madara al salir. A él parece no importarle su actitud (no nota su rechazo o ya está acostumbrado) solo apresura el paso de hormiga hasta llegar a su lado y toma su mano.

La de ella se aprieta contra esos tentáculos.

(A estas alturas, su cuerpo intenta traicionarle).

Es entonces cuando se percata de algo curioso: que está fingiendo desinterés.

Y uno solo finge aquello que no siente.

(Sus mejillas queman como loco)

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunta Madara de pronto.

Bien.

El hielo se ha roto.

Sakura asiente y toma valor.

Es el momento.

– Madara, la cart…

– Estaba pensado ir a ver el Hanami juntos este año.

¿Hanami?

– ¿No falta mucho para eso?

Aún quedan unos meses de invierno hasta que los cerezos florezcan.

– Sí. –responde y sonríe con una luz diferente. Como si fuera algo obvio que van a seguir juntos hasta ese entonces.

Sakura capta la indirecta y prefiere guardar su confesión para después.

(No lo admite, no, pero dentro de ella la fiesta patronal se extiende)

…

Es difícil querer aparentar dureza con alguien que no hace más que doblegar tus muros.

Que es lo que Madara lleva haciendo durante esos diez días.

(Arremete, derrumba y se cuela en casa)

Y no se cansa.

Porque si ella es fría y desinteresada, la luz de él no se apaga y le quema. La incinera con su sonrisa, el toque frio de sus dedos, las miradas furtivas y el sonrojo que pinta sus mejillas cuando se pega a él al intentar bajar del tren.

Y es pura coincidencia que sus manos se entrelacen de vuelta, cuando ambos saben que a partir de esa estación a la escuela, se convierten en desconocidos.

Sakura no lo admite (otra vez, para variar), pero ese toque le calienta el alma más que chocolate. Se escabulle entre su falda, por debajo de la blusa y le da una especie de escalofrió en la nuca que eriza todas sus espinas. Lo siente como una advertencia de su propio cuerpo y es ahí que suelta la mano de Madara.

Él ya se lo espera y no se gira a preguntar qué pasa, solo sigue su camino en un mar de uniformes iguales al suyo.

De pronto esa distancia crece.

Un metro. Dos metros. Cinco metros. Sakura teme perder a Madara en ese mar (teme más perderse ella misma en las embravecidas aguas de sus emociones) y mientras aún están frescos sus recuerdos (lucidez sobretodo) decide sincerarse.

Es el momento (x2).

Y por primera vez en lo que va de la semana, cuerpo y mente se conectan. Así que corre tras él a detenerlo.

Sino lo dice ahora, no sabe cuándo vuelva a tener el valor de hacerlo.

Toma a Madara de su abrigo, ya muy cerca al ingreso de la escuela. Él se gira con sorpresa y ella abre y cierra los labios, como un pez que intenta no ahogarse. Literal. Porque siente que se ahoga en las palabras no dichas.

Entonces sucede aquello que quedó a medias ayer.

La besa fugaz.

Y _mierda._

– ¡¿Q-QUE HACES?!

– Parecía que querías uno.

Ríe disfrutando del ambiente e ingresa a la escuela.

(Sakura necesita un flotador

\- o se ahogara en su propio océano)

…

– ¡No puedo creer que te besaras con él en la entrada! – Grita extasiada Ino, al haberse ganado con semejante escena y haber tenido que guardado compostura hasta que sonara el timbre del receso– te dije que terminaban juntos en menos de quince días, me debes un café – se la cobra a Sai

– ¡¿Apostaron sobre mi relación?!

Inquiere ofendida de que le tengan tan poca fe a sus sentimientos por Sasuke. Al menos Sai parecía estar de su lado y creer fielmente en que eso _no_ era una relación.

– ¡Aww! Ya dices mi relación.

Sakura frunce el ceño indignada de caer en sus propias palabras y replica ofuscada. Dejando muy en claro que **_no_** es una relación (y si usa esa palabra seguido, es con el único propósito de que ellos entiendan de lo que habla)

– Te besa en la entrada, tus padres lo conocen, le diste una carta que nunca aclaraste…

– ¡Ya! ¡Ya sé todo eso! (gracias por recordármelo Sai) Pero no es una relación. – Vuelve a aclarar – Pensé que al menos tu estarías de mi lado.

– Solo creí que tardarías más en aceptarlo. – Sakura voltea los ojos. Se suponía que él haría entrar en razón a Ino y ahora, no estaba cumpliendo con dicha función. – ¿Ya le dijiste la verdad de la carta?

– ¡Ay no! Cállate – silencia su novia – Para que decirlo, ya paso. No vale la pena ni comentarlo.

– A mí me molestaría que me lo oculten – le responde sin malicia – Puede que no fuera apropósito, pero si voy a estar en una relación, al menos quisiera saber la verdad.

– ¡QUE NO TENGO UNA RELACIÓN CON ÉL! – Les grita exasperada – Y si Sai, se lo voy a decir hoy, cuando terminemos. Así que guárdense sus apuestas y consejos.

Sakura toma la bolsa que lleva consigo y sale bufando fuego.

…

Camina molesta.

Las insinuaciones de Ino no son nuevas. Y la verdad, es que tampoco puede culparla.

¿Quién la manda a besarse con Madara al ingreso de la escuela?

No no no.

Stop.

Rebobinemos.

¿Quién manda a **Madara** a besarla?

 _¡Arg!_

No entiende cómo pudo hacerlo en medio de un mar de personas y salir caminando con tanta tranquilidad. Aunque, haciendo memoria, él siempre actuaba con calma en esos momentos. Cuando lo vio semi desnudo o cuando la beso en su habitación, había reaccionado igual (Mientras ella padecía de Parkinson-)

¿Será que no era la primera vez que lo hacía? ¿Quién habría llegado antes que ella?

Alguien sin nada gracia, seguro. Porque de no ser así, seguirían juntos ¿no?

 _(Pum-pum-pum)_

 _¡Alto ahí Sakura!_

Frena en seco con las mejillas tornasoladas.

¿Qué está pensando?

Lo que Madara haya hecho o haga con su vida, no le importa (98% mentira). De hecho, ni siquiera debería estar pensando en él, sino que debería estar buscando a Sasuke para entregarle su abrigo y hablarle de algo inteligente que no entienda del todo (que cómo funciona un agujero de gusano o las teorías del universo).

Bien.

Ahora sí. Sakura reacciona. Vuelve a su sintonía habitual y habla un idioma que entiende a la perfección.

(Ese en el que cada palabra se traduce en Sasuke)

Respira hondo. Piensa claro y recuerda que Sasuke es su (ex) amigo de la infancia y si algo conoce bien de él (y esas son _muy_ pocas cosas), es que debe estar comiendo solo en las bancas de atrás del edificio principal.

 _Sisisi._

Camina más calmada y un suave _lalala_ suena en su cabeza, callando así su subconsciente, que no deja de parlotear en otro idioma Uchiha.

– Sasuke– lo llama cuando lo ve y se felicita por no estar errada en sus conocimientos acerca de él – Te traje tu abrigo.

– Pudiste dármelo en el salón - habla sin dejar de comer su bento.

Y… _¡Ay dios!_

 _Ya sé que tu interés en ese bento es más que en mí, pero ahora no estoy de ánimo para tus negativas._

– Siéntate. – acomoda su comida a la izquierda y deja libre su derecha.

Ella se sorprende.

Duda. Piensa rápido. Sospecha.

¿Sasuke pidiéndole compañía?

Uhmmm-

Su sexto sentido le dice que no lo haga, que seguro es una trampa y cuanto más rápido salga de ahí, menos tendrá que enfrentar (y más rápido estará comiendo junto a Madara.)

Agita su cabeza molesta por eso último.

 _Nononono._

(Ese sexto sentido recién inventado, debe estar equivocado)

Sasuke no es así, se repite, repite, repite y lo cree (a la fuerza), mientras toma asiento a su derecha.

– Supe que Madara fue ayer a tu casa

Oh sí, era una trampa.

– Olvidequetengoalgoquehacer – responde rápido, parándose como un resorte.

Pero Sasuke la toma del brazo: – ¿Te llevas bien con él?

En ese momento, Sakura encuentra todo aquello muy irreal.

Vayamos por partes: Sasuke le pide sentarse con él, pregunta por Madara, la toma del brazo deteniéndola (?)

No.

Otra vez: Sasuke le pide que se quede obviamente para conversar sobre algo (Madara), le pregunta por él sin ningún atisbo de sorpresa (teniendo en cuenta que, en apariencia, ella y Madara no tienen ninguna conexión); ella se niega con una excusa tonta, él la toma del brazo en un movimiento rápido por detenerla y obtener respuestas (¿Qué si se lleva bien con Madara?).

Ahora sí.

Todo está más claro.

Sakura entrecierra los ojos. Se niega la verdad que aparece ante ella. Si Sasuke supiera algo, lo diría de frente, él no se va con indirectas.

 _¿NO?_

De pronto, nota algo que no había tomado en cuenta hasta ahora (o si, pero no con importancia de la que ameritaba): Sasuke la tiene sujetada del brazo y ninguna alarma se ha encendido. Su rostro no le quema. Su corazón no sufre de taquicardia. Sus entrañas están muy quietitas.

 _No puede ser…_

Centra su atención en su antebrazo y dirige todos sus sentidos a ese toque. Analiza y recalcula datos en su cerebro hasta tener la respuesta indicada y… no.

No aparecen las mariposas, ni le pica el cuerpo, ni es verano en su interior.

Simplemente, nada.

– ¿Madara?– Sasuke habla mirando tras ella

– ¿Ah?

Ella gira a la vez que siente otra mano tomarla del brazo contrario.

– Ven conmigo un momento.

Ese Uchiha no se ve feliz.

 ** _.Minutos antes._**

 _Naruto ha terminado de luchar en una batalla diga de la segunda guerra mundial, por el ultimo pan de la cafetería. Sabe que igual eso no va calmar su hambre, como sí lo haría un buen tazón de ramen o, en su defecto, un bento. Cosa que no tiene ese día en específico por levantarse tarde y hacer enojar a su madre._

 _(Kushina es muy amorosa, pero en ocasión se convierte en algún tipo de bestia mitológico)_

 _Así que debe conformarse con ese simple pan y las sobras del bento que le robara a Sasuke._

 _O eso es lo que planea hasta que lo ve…_

 _…_ _con Sakura._

 _Duda entre acercarse o no. Porque Sasuke es de actuar despectivo con todo el mundo (como si la raza humana en general le diera alergia), que es muy contrario a lo que ve ahora. Incluso Sakura parece entregarle algo y si lee los labios tan bien como cree, juraría que Sasuke le está pidiendo que se quede._

 _¡Un momento!_

 _A Sasuke le apestan las personas y ¿le está pidiendo a Sakura que se quede?...nonono… ¿o sí?…ella le…a él… ¿al fin?…_

 _Sonríe._

 _–_ _Naruto– lo llaman tras de él y voltea con la sonrisa aun en sus labios – ¿Has visto a Sakura?_

 _Es Madara._

 _Naruto lo mira y gira a la escena anterior. Ejecutar ese movimiento un par de veces más._

 _La sonrisa crece en su rostro._

 _Era hora que alguien lo bajara unos metros de su pedestal a ese Uchiha._

 _–_ _Sakura, pues, creo que esta algo ocupada. – dice con gesto de sabiduría y señala hacia las bancas. Madara los observa. Naruto palmea su hombro. – hay que saber perder. – susurra._

 _Madara pestañea un par de veces. Frunce el ceño y Naruto asume que su gran ego aun no le permite ver lo obvio._

 _Bien, esa irá por Sakura._

 _(Y no quisiera estar en los zapatos de él ahora)_

 _–_ _La carta siempre fue para Sasuke, tú te metiste en el camino. Solo fuiste un error – Se retira de la escena queriendo reír a carcajadas y a último momento decide improvisar algo – Aunque no, serviste para acercarlos más._

 _Eres la mejor Sakura._

 **...**

Madara libera su brazo, cuando han llegado tras el gimnasio.

Ambos se miran. El silencio incomoda y Sakura siente cierta distancia de su parte. No es como siempre.

Entonces recuerda la vez que la encontró hablando a solas con Naruto. En aquella ocasión, Ino mencionó que él estaba celoso, por lo que le es fácil imaginar que ahora sucede lo mismo.

Bien.

No se va a dejar intimidar como aquella vez. Puede explicar que hacia ahí con Sasuke. Además, es su primo, no hay nada que celar _Duh._

– Est…

– ¿La carta era para mí?

 _Oh… oh._

Sakura es incapaz de cerrar la boca o terminar lo que tenía por decir antes de esa pregunta.

¿Por qué quiere saber eso ahora?

No. No.

Para empezar… ¿Por qué siquiera dudaba de que esa carta era suya?

No había forma de que supiera algo. Solo Ino, Sai y Naruto sabían la verdad y ninguno de ellos se lo diría ¿no? Es decir, Ino y Sai estaban apostando a favor de esa relación (terminó usado para fines didácticos) y Naruto...pues...él ni se hablaba con Madara.

Así que no había manera alguna de que lo supiera por ellos. Aunque esa explicación, solo traía más interrogantes a su rosada cabeza.

Y-

 _Y…_

Esperen…pensándolo fríamente, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para decir la verdad y acabar con todo. Era como si sus estrellas se alinearan finalmente. Primero, Sasuke mostraba interés en ella y ahora, Madara quería saber la verdad.

Era el momento.

 _¡Vamos Sakura, dilo!,_ se da valor, pero no le alcanza.

Entonces Madara la interrumpe, antes de empezar, con un fuerte bufido que rápido se transforma en una sonrisa sin gracia.

– Era para Sasuke, siempre fue para Sasuke – arremete con la verdad y sus pulmones dejan de exhalar oxigeno nerviosa – Todo lo que escribiste, fue pensando en él, no en mí.

Madara había leído su mente y dicho lo que a ella tanto le costaba.

Era verdad. Nada en esa carta iba dirigido a él.

(Pero sonaba ta _aa_ n mal cuando se decía en voz alta)

– Pu-puedo explicarlo.

– ¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué te equivocaste? ¿Qué aparecí en el momento menos indicado para tu confesión?... ¿O que me usaste para acercarte a él?

Frunce el ceño ante esa interrogante.

¿Para acercarse? Eso jamás paso por su mente siquiera.

Y si así lo hubiera querido, Itachi hubiera sido una mejor opción.

 _Vamos Sakura, di algo. No te quedes callada._

Pero cuerpo y mente no conectan nuevamente. Su garganta se atraganta con las palabras y una que otra emoción que está de más. Todo muere antes de nacer.

Madara suspira hondo y presiona su entrecejo. Decir que le habían roto el corazón o destrozado el ego prefiriendo a su sobrino, era incorrecto. Aquello era más como un daño generalizado. Tan fuerte que te sientes anestesiado.

Nunca se trató de él.

Y eso explicaba muchas cosas.

– Yo en verdad te quería.

Es lo último que dice antes de irse.

Y una parte de Sakura la felicita (Aunque le sabe a sarcasmo)

 _¡Bien hecho! Por fin se terminó. Eres libre de ir con Sasuke, justo como querías._

Mientras que otra (98,4%), sigue petrificada.

Casi cataleptica.

Madara había sido mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado de alguien. Incluso de Sasuke. Había sido sincero, gentil y cariñoso. Nunca la juzgo ni trato mal. Nunca exigió algo a cambio. Dio todo sin esperar recibir nada y ella solo se había aprovechado.

Lo había lastimado.

Sonrió recordando el beso de la mañana. Si hubiera sabido que sería el último, hubiera tirado de su corbata buscando alargarlo unos segundos más. Hubiera tomado su mano por más tiempo. Incluso hubiera jugado con su cabello, que en más de una ocasión le tentó a trenzarlo.

Mira el cielo. El chico del clima había dicho que ese día llovería y el cielo estaba en extremo despejado. Y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas, que ese día no se equivocará, porque no sabría que decirle a Ino cuando la viera llegar con el rostro todo empapado.

 _Lo siento tanto, Madara._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola!

Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi (¡no me olviden!). Tarde más de lo esperado en este capítulo, pero mi asidua manía de procrastinar las cosas, sumado a mi pésimo manejo del estrés, me dejaron sin ganas de nada.

Lo bueno es que ya reviví.

Me tomo un poco agarrar la línea de este capítulo, porque quería poner a una Sakura más enamorada de Madara que de Sasuke, pero sin dejar de lado sus confusiones y todo aquello que se niega a aceptar(?). No sé si una vez más me fui muy rápido a ello. Espero que no.

También mostrar como el malestar de Madara. Porque si bien quiere a Sakura, una mentira es una mentira y creo que duele más cuando viene de la persona que quieres.

Sasuke aún mantiene una posición ambigua y ya pronto se aclarara ese punto.

A partir de acá, entramos a la recta final de la historia.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Nos vemos.

 **Respuestas reviews sin log.**

Siommara: Creo que fue una buena idea incluir una parte de Madara en la historia. Aunque no estuvo planeada inicialmente, ayuda a entender muchas cosas. Sakura siente cositas. Creo que ahora ya está más claro. La escena bajo la lluvia suena súper cliché, pero no deja de gustar jajajaj. Un abrazote de oso a ti también.

Guest: Madara puede que sea mayor, pero creo que aún es ingenuo en ese terreno amoroso. Por eso no notaba las obvias insinuaciones de Sakura con Sasuke. Compadezcámonos de él juntas. Sakura lo quiere, ahora lo sabemos, pero…bueno…uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde no?


	7. Capítulo 7

**M** ás que un error

* * *

 _Capítulo 7_

* * *

Sai no es un erudito en comprender a la personas. En más de una ocasión ha tenido problemas por su falta de empatía o extrema sinceridad. Ha aprendido a fingir una sonrisa con el paso del tiempo, que ayuda a contrarrestar su escasa habilidad social (aunque la boca nadie se la calla)

Sakura e Ino han sido de mucha ayuda en este proceso. Sobre todo Ino, con quien luego de meses de noviazgo, le ha ayudado a comprender cosas que antes hubieran pasado desapercibidas para él. Como que si ella miraba fijamente algo, era porque lo quería tener; o si se le pegaba mucho, era porque quería que la abrazara o tomara su mano.

Sabe que aún tiene un largo recorrido por hacer para mejorar sus habilidades sociales, pero, comprende también, que ha mejorado bastante. Ahora sabe cuándo ser amable, soltar un halago o ser cortes.

Como ahora, que ve entrar a Sakura al aula, con un extraño gesto en el rostro y pregunta (por simple cortesía), si todo va bien.

(Tarde se da cuenta que hubiera sido mejor seguir siendo apático y no haber dicho nada. Porque, si bien había mejorado ciertas habilidades, habían cosas con las que aún le eran difícil lidiar. Una de ellas: **El llanto de las mujeres.** )

– Ca-cálmate, Sakura – trata de reconfortarla. Deja de lado su teléfono y le da una palmadita en el hombro (aunque siendo sinceros, mejor le hubiera servido una ramita) – Ino ya debe estar llegando y…

– Lo eche todo a perder, Sai –confiesa abalanzándose sobre él.

Su rostro pierde la máscara sonriente mientras es apachurrado por su amiga.

El contacto físico aun le resultaba incómodo. Incluso cuando es Ino quien lo abraza, siempre había algo dentro de él sintiéndose extraño. Lo tolera porque ella era su novia, pero que la mejor amiga de ella fuera la que lo abrazara, era extraño al cuadrado.

– Todo… va a estar bien– No tiene idea de cuál era su problema, pero seguro un "vas a estar bien" le servirá.

 _Siempre sirve._

– ¡No! ¡Nada va a estar bien! – Explota en un grito, hundiéndose más en su pecho

– Puedes bajar la voz, todos nos están viendo. – argumenta, abrumado por las miradas, el llanto, el contacto físico (y la carga emocional que le echa encima)

Eso parece calmar a Sakura. Quien, lentamente, se separa de él y observa a su alrededor, percatándose que efectivamente, tienen la atención de todos los presentes.

– ¿Sakura? ¿Sai?– Ino aparece finalmente, entre la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

Deja caer sus hombros, más relajado.

(Nunca se ha sentido tan feliz de ver a su novia.)

…

– ¿Está bien que nos saltemos las clases?

– Te dije que podías quedarte en el salón. – le recuerda Ino a su pareja, quien insistió en seguirlas a la azotea, luego de que se llevara a Sakura del aula.

– N-no tienen por qué hacer es-esto, solo va-vayamos a clases –gimotea Sakura. Aspirando con fuerza por la nariz –Ya estoy bien, no sé qué me paso.

Miente recobrando la lucidez.

(Quería deshacerse de Madara ¿No?

Lo había logrado ¡¿NO?!)

– Nonono –niega rápidamente la rubia – Ahora nos cuentas todo.

Sakura mira sus manos, imitando ese extraño tic que siempre ha visto hacer a Hinata.

(Y ahora entiende el porqué de ello.)

¿Contar?

¿Qué iba a contar?

¿Qué estaba así porque Madara terminó con ella?

(N.O.H.A.Y.F.O.R.M.A)

Aquello no había sido más que una respuesta desmesurada ante una ruptura que había lastimado su ego.

 _Sísísí, eso era._

– Yo puedo decírselos.

Los tres giran a la par, ante la nueva visita.

Es Naruto.

– Yo…tal vez…metí la pata, sabes. – ríe nervioso acariciando su nuca.

El rubio traga hondo antes de empezar a explicarse. Había visto a Sakura caminar como un zombi por el pasillo de la escuela (incluso la había llamado un par de veces y ella ni caso). La razón de su comportamiento extraño le había explotado en la cara cuando oyó su conversación con Sai (no es que fuera por la vida oyendo conversaciones ajenas, esa la habían oído todos los presentes).

Así que-

Sí, la había fregado.

…un poquito.

(Quizás un poco más que eso)

– ¡Dijiste que no te gustaba, yo pensé que estaba ayudando, de veras! – alega en su defensa finalmente, ante la mirada atónita de los otros tres.

–Vaya vaya, parece que alguien **sí** quería una relación. –Dice Ino, cruzándose de brazos y con un alto nivel de superioridad.

Siempre supo que su sexto sentido emparejador no fallaría.

– ¡No! ¡No es así!

– Por eso me diste la razón.

– ¡Si no vas a ayudar, mejor cállate Sai!

– ¿Entonces no hice nada malo?

 _¡Me quiero morir!_

Sakura cubre su rostro con ambas manos. Eso era vergonzoso en extremo. Ella no había llorado por Madara.

No.

 _No._

 **NO.**

(Aunque las pruebas dijeran lo contrario)

 _¡AICH!_

Únicamente se había sentido embargada por los sentimientos del Uchiha. Quizás un poco de lastima por herirlo y vergüenza de tener que decirle a sus padres que todo había terminado. Así como el ego lastimado al verse dejada por quien se suponía, ella dejaría.

O.S.E.A

(100% mentira)

 _¡CLARO QUE NO!_

– Sakura – le llama su amiga sujetándola por el hombro– tienes que decirle que Naruto es un pelmazo que no sabe lo que dice – ordena y luego se gira al aludido – Y tú vas a ir como cuartada.

 _Wow wow…un momento Ino,_ piensa en su fuero interno.

¿Decir qué?

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! – Se opone enérgicamente Naruto – ¡Ella ni siquiera quiere estar con él!

Y tiene toda la razón.

Ella no quiere a Madara ( _Mentira_ -). Está bien, sí lo quiere, pero no de esa manera, sino de una forma más amical.

Algo así como a Sai o Naruto.

(Aunque con ellos nunca ha deseado que la abracen o besen.)

 _Oh no-_

– ¡Callate que la confundes! – Le grita Ino, exasperada de que el rubio impertinente siguiera metiendo sus narices ahí.

– ¡No me callo nada! ¡Ella no lo quiere, tú eres la única que la confunde!

– ¡Yo no la confundo! ¡Ella está enamorada, solo que aún no lo sabe!

Sakura oye a ambos rubios discutir sobre el rumbo de su vida con ella presente.

Se tienta a detener la trifulca, agradecer a Naruto por la ayuda prestada y callar a Ino de una vez por todas. Pero no puede. Porque dentro de ella hay un conflicto armado entre dos facciones que luchan por controlarla (casi tan parecido al de la vida real).

Los observa.

Y por dentro es un campo de batalla.

Un lado suyo quiere someterse a ese _pum_ que hace su corazón desde que Madara beso su frente, pero Sakura se niega a ceder un milímetro de terreno emocional. Aunque no es fácil. Porque ese _pum_ es fuerte, rebelde e indomable. Proclama arengas internas que no entiende (o finge no hacerlo). Incendia todo dentro de ella y hace destrozos.

Sakura no retrocede de su posición.

Se baten a duelo lo que quiere y lo que creer querer. Es una lucha desalmada, que se ve fuertemente influenciada por los gritos de sus amigos.

– ¡A Sakura le gusta Sasuke, por si no lo sabes!

– ¡Le g.u.s.t.a.b.a! ¡Tiempo pasado, tonto!

Y no ayudan mucho.

En poco menos de dos latidos, sus emociones ya se encuentran unificadas y no precisamente de su bando.

Se sonroja. Siente miedo.

Se asusta al punto de que se le escarapela la piel de cabeza a pies. Se le enfrían los hombros. La garganta se le tensa y cree que va a vomitar algo muy grande. Algo como pétalos de rosas Halfeti.

Y piensa, que probablemente ha perdido.

O probablemente solo siga siendo lastima.

 _Lastima. Lastima. Lastima…_

(De sí misma-)

– ¿Ahora qué hago?– musita casi inaudible.

– Le dices lo que sientes – oye bajito a su lado.

Sai sonríe sin esperar una respuesta.

Ella siente como el incendio originado en su interior quiere salir por sus mejillas. Y arde, pero de una manera agradable.

Sai tiene razón.

…

Deja caer el peso de su cuerpo, exhausto, sobre la cama y se arropa entre las mantas.

 _"Le dices lo que sientes"_

Bien.

Bien.

(…)

¡Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!

 _¡ASDFGHJ!_

¿Qué sentía?

Definitivamente no era lo mismo que con Sasuke. Con él era diferente. Eran años de conocerlo, de estar a su lado y sentir aquel _amor_ bonito. Porque él era…

Él era…

Uhm.

Muy guapo.

…Uhm…

Y genial.

…Uhm…

Y…

Y?

Y la trataba…peor que ha Naruto, ciertamente. Siempre la ignorándola. Le decía que era molesta o que se concentrara en sus estudios y dejara de verlo. La callaba cuando era ruidosa y a veces ni la saludaba cuando se cruzaban en la calle.

¡Sasuke era un idiota!

Nunca había tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos. Siempre con sus aires de soy Sasuke-tocamequesoyrealidad-Uchiha.

Arroja su almohada a un lado, molesta por darse cuenta recién que ha perdido su tiempo yendo tras un imposible.

 _Seguro y es gay,_ piensa molesta. Reconfortándose con la idea.

Sakura se acuesta boca arriba, más relajada después de su pataleta interior. Ve el techo. Ahora sin Sasuke en su cabeza, debe volver al tema principal.

¿Qué le dirá a Madara mañana?

En la soledad de su habitación, con el manto de la noche sobre ella, puede ser sincera (una pizca)

Y la verdad es, que la cita que tuvieron, no fue nada mala (aunque se haya encargado de minimizarla todo momento). Y que su primer beso fue mágico (con dientes de por medio y todo). Debe admitir, que el que sea unos años mayor, le hace mejor partido que alguien de su edad (no veía a Sasuke sentado en la mesa conversando con su padre)

Ni siquiera se había molestado cuando encontró el anillo que le regalo en el suelo (está claro que ninguno de los dos se creyó eso de que le quedaba grande)

Suspira.

Aún no sabe cómo pondrá eso en palabras o se comerá la vergüenza de ir a hablarle.

Por lo pronto, decide dormir.

Ya improvisara que decirle mañana.

 _Seguro y me perdona._

…

–Ya me voy mamá– avisa desde la puerta, mientras se pone los zapatos.

– ¿Ya? –Parece sorprenderse su madre – ¿Y Madara? ¿No viene por ti hoy?

 _¡Diablos!_

Ha olvidado ese detalle.

Y ni loca le dirá la verdad a su mamá.

(No cuando está confiada en que ese día volverán a tener lo que sea que tenían)

– No…él…está enfermo.

– Oh, en ese caso deberías visitarlo.

– Sep.

 _Hay que salir lo más pronto posible._

– Adiosmamá,yamevoy.

Y sale en un disparo de casa.

El aire frió que congela sus mejillas, sirve de antesala para el plan que tiene entre manos. Que más que plan, es solo una idea que espera funcione. Es simple, va a buscar a Madaar a su salón, aclarar lo que sucedió y ¡Bang! Problema solucionado.

O eso espera.

Golpea sus mejillas, llenándose de valor cuando está próxima a la escuela. Madara no es Sasuke, no le hará ningún tipo de desplante y duda que se niegue a volver con ella. Es decir, dijo que la quería ¿no? Eso no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana ¿no?

Bien.

Está decidido.

Ira a su salón y… Quizás pueda adelantar los planes, porque el Uchiha está ahí, caminando unos metros delante de ella.

Sakura aprieta las asas de su mochila. Inhala hondo. Exhala fuerte, de un tirón. Esta lista. Corre entre la multitud, pasa sin pedir permiso, empuja sin decir disculpas y es cuando llega cerca al moreno, que lo toma del brazo y se sonroja de sorpresa.

– Lo siento – se disculpa al ver que es otra persona y hace una pequeña reverencia.

Suspira decaída.

Avergonzada.

¿Qué acaso ahora va a ver a Madara en todos lados?

– Hola, Sakura.

Gira a su derecha.

No estaba alucinando, ahí está. Aunque no es él quien la saluda, sino Itachi. A su lado esta Sasuke (que asiente con la cabeza) y unos pasos atrás, Madara (que mira hacia otro lado).

– Ho-¡Hola!

Saluda con una gran sonrisa.

Itachi le devuelve la sonrisa y continua su camino conversando con Sasuke. Sakura se acopla al Uchiha's squad, con disimulo y unos pasos atrás, para quedar a la distancia de Madara, y poco le importa que este no le mire, porque ella tiene un -casi- plan ¿recuerdan?

Entonces acomoda su uniforme, aclara su garganta, sacude su cabello y se siente lista para todo.

– Pst…–le llama bajito –Madara.

– Ayer tuve que presentar el trabajo solo –habla Sasuke y ella debe dejar al mayor de lado – ¿Dónde estabas? – _¡Mierda, el trabajo!_ No lo cree, en serio olvido algo tan importante – Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco estaba Naruto.

– Ah…Si…–Rasca su cien. Piensa en alguna escusa– es que nosotros…

– ¿A dónde vas? – la voz de Itachi le distrae y no es hasta que lo mira, que se percata que Madara cambio de dirección.

– Olvide mi tarea– responde breve y se pierde en una calle transversal a su recorrido.

Los ojos de Sakura van de Madara a Sasuke, intentando inventar alguna excusa convincente para seguirlo, mas no se le ocurre. Vuelve a presionas las asas de su mochila y, sin importarle que Sasuke la vea, sale de ahí tras Madara.

El Uchiha anda rápido, probablemente un paso suyo sean dos de ella, pero Sakura no le pierde de vista.

– Madara – lo llama cuando logra tomarle del brazo.

Aun agitada y con las mejillas teñidas por la caminata (y algo más), logra posicionarse frente a él y empezar con lo suyo.

Está nerviosa, no puede negarlo. A pesar de haber aclarado sus sentimientos en una plática nocturna confusa, no ha ensayado que decir. En verdad, pensó que no sería la gran cosa, pero ahora, parada frente a él, se siente intimidada. Así que dé inicio, empieza trabándose y tartamudeando. Intenta orientarse y vuelve a empezar. Suelta una disculpa escueta por la equivocación de la carta (decide no profundizar en eso). Sigue con la conversación que tuvo con Sasuke en el jardín, explica que solo fue a entregarle su abrigo y que si se sentó a su lado, fue únicamente para hablar algo sin importancia.

Que nunca lo uso para acercarse a Sasuke.

(De eso ni hablar-)

– Entiendo.

– ¿Si? – responde confundida de lo fácil que fue (Incluso se emociona un poco, con el corazón pum-pum). Empero la emoción le dura poco, cuando no ve la misma sensación en el otro. Suspira – ¿Pero?

– Pero nada – corta cualquier atisbo de duda – Acepto tus disculpas por el error, pero solo eso – admite con frialdad – Estas enamorada de Sasuke, ve con él. – Culmina y sigue su rumbo.

Sakura se queda estática. Recapitulando todo lo dicho e intentando encontrar el error.

Porque tenía que haberse equivocado en alguna palabra, Madara no era así.

No con ella.

…

Aquello había salido mal.

Fatal.

Horrible.

Y que Ino le volteara los ojos mientras contaba su penuria al decirle a Madara lo que sentía, no ayudaba.

– Sakura – Habla finalmente, tomándola de ambos hombros – ¿Quieres volver con Madara?

Siente las mejillas arderle como un litro de lava.

No recordaba que Ino no sabía de eso, sino Sai.

– Pensé que lo habías entendido cuando lloro abrazándome. – acota lo obvio.

– Deja que me lo diga ella – murmura a su novio.

Muy bien.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Luego de sincerarse con ella misma, tocaba hacerlo con sus amigos ¿no?

–Sí – masculla entre dientes. Ino señala su oreja y ella entiende a que se refiere – ¡QUE SÍ!

La rubia sonríe.

Satisfecha por la confesión.

– Bien. Ve y dile lo que sientes.

– Ya lo hice.

– No, solo te excusaste por lo que hiciste.

– Se sobreentendía que quería volver con él.

– Yo no lo entendí – irrumpe Sai.

Rueda los ojos.

Claro que Sai no lo entendería. Él nunca entendía nada.

– Ve y díselo nuevamente – le ordena la rubia. – No excusas. No disculpas, sino lo que sientes.

– Está bien. – refunfuña con dudas y miedo. Porque sabe que Madara entendió a la perfección lo que intento decir.

…

Suena la campana que anuncia el descanso y a Ino le faltan manos para tomar a Sakura y lanzarla por la puerta del aula.

Ella no se queja, por el contrario, agradece y corre. Tiene que llegar antes de que se le escape Madara (le da algo de gracia ver el cómo se han invertido los papeles y ahora es ella quien lo busca). Ignora los avisos de "no correr en las escaleras" y sube a toda marcha. El esfuerzo lo vale, cuando llega la puerta aun esta cerrada y poco a poco empiezan a salir los alumnos. Nota como todos los que pasan le quedan observando entre murmullos. Es de esperarse, siendo dos grados menor.

Aun así, siente vergüenza de las miradas, pero se la traga y espera paciente ahí afuera, apoyada en el muro. Viendo como uno a uno desfilan los alumnos frente a ella, pero ninguno es Madara.

 _¿Y si no fue a clases?_

No.

Madara no era irresponsable y no creía ser lo suficientemente importante, como para hacerlo cambiar de esa manera.

Respira hondo. Toma valor.

Y asoma tímidamente la cabeza por la puerta. Lo ve, sentado al fondo, pegado al muro interno. Parece concentrado en otra cosa y no es después de mil gestos (y señas de humo), que Obito la ve y lo llama a él.

Cruzan miradas.

Se para.

– ¿Que sucede? – le pregunta apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Con los alumnos que entran y salen, Sakura se siente algo inquieta de tener que hablar ahí, mas no se amilana.

 _Que esto te sirva como prueba._

– No fui clara en la mañana – empieza con voz temblorosa. Traga duro, casi lastimando su garganta, antes de empezar – Yo, no quería darte solo excusas ni una disculpa – y vuelve a parecer ese tic de Hinata – lo que quería decir es que yo…que tú…que tú y yo…

– ¿Que volvamos? – Añade sin tintes, el mayor. Ella asiente enérgica, _Sabia que no eras como Sai_. – No ¿Eso es todo?

Sus manos detienen el tic.

Sus pulmones detienen la respiración

Y su corazón, por poco, detiene su palpitar.

¿No?

¿Cómo qué **no**?

– ¿Qué? – musita.

Madara exhala fuerte. Acaricia el puente de su nariz, con los ojos cerrados. No esta molesto, es más como si estuviera… ¿desilusión? Sí. Desilusión de que aquello no hubiera salido como lo había imaginado. Que la verdad le haya caído de una manera tan inesperada y cruda. Ha salido con Sakura porque la quería y pensaba que aquel sentimiento era mutuo, luego de leer su carta.

Porque él no estaría con alguien que no sintiera lo mismo.

Y Sakura, no lo sentía.

Por lo que no entendía que hacia ahí, hablando como nunca antes lo había hecho con él. Pidiéndole continuar con algo, que si lo veía en retrospectiva, había sido un tipo de relación unilateral.

(Ahora entendía bien, la distancia que ella ponía de él)

– Porque no estas enamorada de mí, piensas que lo estas porque fui tu primer novio, pero no es así. Te equivocaste con tu carta, no lo hagas con tus sentimientos, Sakura – concluye y vuelve a su asiento, dejándola ahí sola.

(Y con las rosas ahogándole la garganta)

 _…_

 _"¿Que volvamos?"_

Corre recordando las palabras de Madara.

 _"No_."

Corre lo más rápido que puede, queriendo huir de ellas.

 _"No estas enamorada de mí."_

Corre y siente que las piernas podrían fallarle en cualquier momento.

 _"Te equivocaste con tu carta, no lo hagas con tus sentimientos"_

Atraviesa pasillos, sube escaleras y salta el letrero de **no pasar** que hay en la azotea. Corre por toda la loza hasta llegar al enmallado del borde. Engancha sus dedos en él, agitándolo con violencia, y quiere gritar (Insultar a Madara por no entenderla, a Sasuke por ser quien originó el error, a Ino por alentarla a hacer eso y a ella misma, por no notar lo que sentía a tiempo. Por ni siquiera haberlo intentado. Por solo haberlo alejado)

Muerde sus mejillas, impotente.

Es inmadura, sí, de eso no tiene dudas; pero sabe perfectamente lo que sentía su corazón.

– ¿Sakura? – oye tras ella una voz ya conocida.

– Sa-Sasuke – susurra sorprendida. La azotea era zona prohibida y Sasuke no solía romper las reglas– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Lo mismo digo.

Camina hacia el chico, que está sentado recostado en el muro de la escalera con un libro entre las manos. Le imita la posición y ambos quedan en silencio. Sakura piensa en lo incomodo que hubiera sido antes esa situación, comparado con ahora, que no se siente ningún tipo de tensión.

Una muestra más de lo que siente.

Y seca las comisuras de sus ojos, que no soportan contener más agua en ellos.

– ¿Estas así porque terminaste con Madara? – Sakura asiente y…un momento. Gira sorprendida. Acaso Sasuke…– ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que no lo sabía? – el chico resopla divertido, como solo de pequeños lo ha visto hacer – Su respuesta era obvia luego de que le dieras mi carta.

Parpadea una vez. Dos veces. Treinta y cuatro veces.

Sasuke lo sabe y… ¡UN MOMENTO OTRA VEZ!

– ¿Tu carta?

– Era para mí ¿cierto? – Ella lo observa aun impresionada. Boquiabierta. – Sí – y él se responde solo, leyendo su expresión – Eso explica porque está enojado conmigo.

Sakura agita la cabeza.

Sigue sin entender nada.

– ¡E-Espera! ¡Alto! – detiene el flujo de la información. Intentando interiorizarla y asentar lo que oye– Hace cuanto que tú…

– Desde el principio.

Boquiabierta.

Sasuke sonríe de lado. Distrae sus ojos jugando con el separador de su libro.

– Te lo dije antes. Que solo estabas encaprichada conmigo. Tanto así que no eras capaz de ver a tu alrededor. Lee, Naruto, Madara, son claros ejemplos. Tú te equivocaste, yo callé y todo salió bien ¿no? Le diste una oportunidad a quien menos esperabas. – Sakura no da crédito a lo que oye. – Ya se le va a pasarla molestia. Suele hacerse el duro, pero no lo es tanto. Solo se sincera y todo saldrá bien.

¿Ese era Sasuke? ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

¿El chico que solo soltaba frases elaboradas cuando necesitaba hacer quedar mal a alguien?

Vuelve a parpadear repetitivamente y se pellizca. Soba sus ojos y limpia sus oídos.

Y…

 _Y…_

Y sigue sin dar crédito a lo que ha oido.

Sasuke era frió y casi siempre parecía no importarle nada, pero estaba ahí, sentado a su lado, apoyándola a seguir intentándolo con Madara (?). Traga hondo. Lo piensa fríamente. Quizás lo hacía para quitarse un peso de encima, lo cual tendría bastante sentido. Aunque un 5% dentro de ella, le decía que aquello podría ser bondad verdadera.

– Un momento – dice de pronto, recordando algo importante: Los interrogatorios – Si lo supiste todo este tiempo, porque hacías tantas preguntas inc…

– Era divertido verte intentar ocultarlo. – encoje sus hombros.

Entonces recuerda todos esos momentos en los que creía que tenía una oportunidad con Sasuke o que tenía interés en su vida.

Vaya tonta.

Ríe.

– Sakura – le mira. Tiene las orbes de obsidiana a solo cincuenta centímetros y no hay latido acelerado, ni manos sudorosa. Hay menos nervios y más empatía – Siempre pensé en ti como una amiga. Nunca quise que eso cambiara.

Le vuelve a sonreír.

\- Gracias, Sasuke.

De una extraña manera, su relación con Sasuke se ha solucionado.

Apoya la cabeza en el hombro del él.

No la rechaza.

(Y ella termina por confirmar lo que ya no siente.

Y lo que sí–)

…

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

Más vale tarde que nunca y yo siempre llego tarde.

Wujuuu!

En verdad tuve un bloqueo monumental con esta historia. He tenido este capítulo escrito desde hace un mes y seguía sintiendo que le faltaba algo. Lo sigo sintiendo, pero de continuar así, nunca subiría nada.

Aclarado queda lo que tramaba Sasuke y aquí viene mi explicación: No soy muy fan del SasuSaku, básicamente, porque nunca vi señas de que debieran estar juntos en el anime. Las veces que Sasuke mostraba cierta preocupación por Sakura, siempre lo sentí que era más por ser su compañera de equipo o incluso, hasta llegar a considerarla una amiga. Nunca vi un atisbo de romance ahí. Aunque esa, es solo mi opinión (Tampoco es que hubiera MadaSaku ahí jajajaja). Por eso lo planteé acá como una amistad que se vio rota por los sentimientos (algo obsesivos, de hecho) por parte de Sakura.

Espero que eso no les haya molestado, ya que la mayor parte (por no decir todxs) si gustan de esa pareja.

¡Por cierto! (pausa publicitaria) Tengo fic nuevo, es SasuNaru, aunque no se bien si califica como Yaoi o Shojo…igual lo dejo por si les interesa. Se llama **Tonos Grises**.

Y eso es todo amigos.

Nos vemos y muchas gracias por sus reviews. Los amo.

 **Respuestas reviews sin log.**

Mishi: Y sabemos que tramaba Sasuke, era lo que esperabas?

Guest: No sé quién eres, ni dónde vives, pero gracias jajajajja. No sé si todos los reviews de "actualiza pronto" son de la misma persona, pero créeme (y aunque no lo parezca) me ayudan a apresurarme en escribir. Lo cual es bueno, porque soy de las personas que necesitan alguien detrás para que hagan las cosas jajajaja.


	8. Capítulo 8

**M** ás que un error

* * *

 _Capítulo 8_

* * *

Apaga el despertador a su lado ni bien da el primer _ring_. No es común en él despertar antes de que el aparato suene. No es común en nadie hacerlo. Pero ese no es el problema. El asunto es ¿Por qué es que ha despertado tan temprano?

O ¿Por qué es que no ha dormido?

Madara frota su rostro con flojera, cansancio y frustración de no poder desligarse rápido de aquellos sentimientos que parecen adheridos a su corazón y le joden el sueño en las noches. Ha sido una semana difícil desde que terminó con Sakura y ha debido evadirla en la escuela. Aunque ya no lo busque tanto como los primeros días. Solo el primer día, porque pensándolo bien, solo fue ese día que lo buscó con tanta insistencia y ciertamente, eso también le frustra.

 _¡ARG!_

Es que han sido muchos años enamorado. No. Alto… Ilusionado, esa es la palabra.

Es que han sido muchos años ilusionado con ella y lo perfecto que sería tener una relación juntos, que no puede simplemente tomar ese paquete de emociones, hacerlas bolita y descartarlos en un bote de basura.

Por más que solo haya sido una relación de menos de dos semanas.

(…Y 13 horas.)

 _Es la adolescencia_ , se dice. Esperanzado que con esa aclaración, su mente logre aminorar el dolor. Así que se pone de pie (sin quitar eso de sus pensamientos) decidido a que ese día, va a ser uno mejor que el de ayer. Va a concentrarse en sus estudios, va a salir con sus amigos y que llegada la noche, dormirá como un koala.

Pero primero, debe asearse. Lo cual va a cumplir a cabalidad, de no ser porque Sasuke toma la perilla del baño antes que él.

Y no.

Ahora no Sasuke.

 _En tus sueños me ganas otra vez._

Madara es más alto que él. Madara es más fornido que él. Madara tiene todas las de ganar, cuando le empuja con el hombro y entra primero al baño.

…

Uchiha Madara no es alguien que llegue tarde a ningún evento. Tampoco es que llegue exageradamente temprano, como lo hará ahora a la escuela. Por otro lado, Obito sí es el tipo que llega tarde a todos lados y por ello, le toma por sorpresa cruzarle tan temprano a la mañana caminando a la escuela.

– No es normal en ti verte a esta hora por acá.

Obito rasca su nuca con una sonrisa en el rostro y entonces, a Madara se le hace sospechoso ese gesto. Entrecierra los ojos, queriendo hurgar en esa sonrisa, puesto que la ha visto antes y… _no_ …espera que no.

Aunque no hay muchas teorías que hacer antes que el bobo de su primo termine por hablar solo, delatándose. Con la sonrisa impoluta y las mejillas pintadas y la mano que no deja de rascar su nuca y una estúpida risilla que deja a su monologo sobre "amistad" como falso.

Pero sobre todo, porque menciona el nombre de _alguien_ en específico.

–Rin – repite el ultimo nombre que acaba de mencionar el de cabello corto – ¿No es ella la chica que era tu amiga?

Obito asiente sonrojado.

– ¿La que te cambio por tu mejor amigo?

Ahora le lanza una mirada afilada. Una mirada que casi le dice _al menos a mí no me cambiaron por mi sobrino_. O eso es lo que Madara logra interpretar.

Aun así, eso no le quita el asombro

Porque…es…como decirlo…ridículo. Es decir, ella se fue con Kakashi, su mejor amigo, y cualquiera con un poco de estima por su persona, no volvería a entablar una conversación con alguien así. Piensa que Obito, a veces, simplemente se pasa de bobo.

– Dicho así sí que suena mal.

 _Dicho de cualquier manera suena mal._

Madara calla. Decide que es mejor guardarse sus comentarios. Su relación con Sasuke (y por consiguiente, también con Itachi) está lo suficientemente mal como para perder a otro miembro de su familia de su lado.

Sin embargo, Obito no piensa lo mismo y él no calla.

Él escusa su actuar contundentemente. Le explica, que no puede cegarse y ver solo lo que quiere ver. Que aunque Rin nunca le hubiera dicho que le gustaba Kakashi, él siempre lo había notado; sin embargo había preferido creer que tal vez un día llegaría a corresponderle.

Eso no había sucedido y no podía juzgarla por no enamorarse de ella.

Que a veces, el amor no se da con quien queremos.

– La quiero, eso no se va a ir de la noche a la mañana. Pero es mi amiga y no voy a perderla por no sentir lo mismo que yo.

– ¿Y Kakashi?

– Él también es mi amigo.

Madara no tiene dudas de que a ese bobo aún le gusta Rin (lo ve en sus gestos y en el rostro que se le derrite al decir su nombre); sin embargo, encuentra sincero lo que le ha dicho y casi puede ver esa tranquilidad que irradia de haber encontrado el balance entre lo que es amistad y amor.

No puede evitar sentirse algo envidioso de ello y piensa, que tal vez en algún momento, se sienta de la misma manera con Sakura y Sasuke.

Más que nada con Sasuke.

(Porque Sakura nunca fue algo suyo)

…

Las clases duran una eternidad cuando no se concentra y su mente le da vuelta a cosas innecesarias.

Cosas como si ese día vera a Sakura parada en la puerta, intentando entablar una conversación con él. O si le interceptará de camino a casa a pedirle nuevamente que vuelvan a tener una relación. O quizás ella…

 _¡ALTO!_

Se frena a si mismo los pensamientos tortuosos cuando la campana suena y el receso empieza.

Igual ni va a salir del aula. Porque teme encontrarse con la pelirrosa y que el corazón le lata tan rápido que termine colapsando y necesite de un desfibrilador que lo reviva (Madara no tiene mal el corazón, pero con ella le dan taquicardias)

Así que-

Coge su bento y lo abre ahí mismo, sobre su mesa y al lado de la ventana. Lo observa con una sonrisa en sus labios. Satisfecho de tener doble ración de carne patrocinada por Sasuke (parte buena de levantarse temprano, es que podía robar alimento extra del bento de sus sobrinos sin que nadie lo viera)

No se enorgullece. Claro que no (mentira), pero no puede comer tal delicia sintiéndose culpable ¿no?

La comida es deliciosa y su mente se concentra única y exclusivamente . .es.

O eso es lo que espera, antes de echar un vistazo por la ventana y _Oh no_.

Sakura y Sasuke caminan por el patio, yendo de uno de los edificios hacia el otro. No lucen tensos, ni poco amigables. De hecho, logra notar a su sobrino hablando.

H.A.B.L.A.N.D.O.

Madara no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que tuvo una conversación con él que no involucrara respuestas en monosílabos.

Pero eso no viene al caso.

El asunto acá es…

Que ellos lucen bien juntos.

Porque tienen la misma edad y ambos son atractivos. Porque ella ha estado enamorada de él desde siempre y son el clásico cliché de los amigos de la infancia. Porque _él_ solo fue un error desagradable en medio de una confusa declaración.

Y ese día ella lucia muy nerviosa como para admitir el error.

(Sin contar lo bonita que se había puesto para Sasuke)

Madara deja de lado su bento, que deja de lucir delicioso de pronto. También deja de observar la ventada, que deja de lucir como un lugar privilegiado en el aula. Simplemente, todo se torna gris y desagradable a su alrededor luego de ver a esa _pareja_ caminando.

Y piensa, que fue él quien le dijo a Sakura que fuera con Sasuke. Que si están juntos ahora, es todo gracias a él. Y aun si tuvo la oportunidad de retomar todo con ella, no podía simplemente obviar lo que había leído en esa carta. Pues sabe lo que son esos sentimientos, porque es lo mismo que él siente por ella.

Suspira.

Sabe que aunque duela verlos juntos (y siga doliendo de acá a un tiempo más) en algún momento lo va a superar. Tal y como Obito lo ha hecho. Y que llegado ese momento, dejara de sentir ese peso en su pecho cuando se cruza a Sasuke en casa y pasara a verlo nuevamente como lo que es: la familia a la que quiere.

Y si Sakura le quiere a él, pues bien.

Así que continua comiendo su bento, que solo no se va a acabar.

 _Que sean felices juntos._

…

Cuando llega a casa, ha cumplido dos de sus metas: Ha salido con sus amigos y está próximo a dormir como un Koala de lo cansado que esta. Si tan solo se hubiera concentrado en clase, hubiera conseguido el triplete completo.

Pero _ble_.

Ya no importa.

– Hey –le intersepta Sasuke ni bien cruza la puerta – le quitaste la carne a…

Y sé que dijo que sean felices y coman perdices, pero es obvio que eso no salía de corazón (al menos no lo hará tan pronto). Por lo que le ignora y sigue de largo mientras lo oye balbucear de fondo que cuide su almuerzo de ahora en más.

Madara sonríe.

Divertido de lo infantil que puede llegar a ser.

Ingresa a su habitación y está empezando a quitarse el uniforme, cuando la puerta se abre nuevamente. Gira pensando que es Sasuke en busca de pelea, más la sorpresa viene al notar que se trata de Itachi, quien le sonríe amigable cierra la puerta tras él y se apoya en la misma.

Cuesta admitir, que alguien tan serio como Itachi, sea el ser más amable en esa casa. A Sasuke ya lo hubiera echado, pero con él simplemente no puede.

– ¿Estas molesto con Sasuke?

– No. – miente.

La verdad es que su molestia con él es tan infantil que siente vergüenza de admitir sentirse celoso de un mocoso inexpresivo.

– ¿Entonces qué sucede?

– Nada ¿por qué sucedería algo?

– Le has ignorado toda la semana cuando te habla y te vi en la mañana sacar _algo_ de su almuerzo.

Madara tuerce los labios.

(Infantil.)

– ¿Es por Sakura? –El mayor abre los ojos como dos lunas y parece ser suficiente para que Itachi saque sus conclusiones – Sasuke no tiene nada que ver ahí.

– Tiene _todo_ que ver ahí. –ambos hacen silencio. Puede que Madara sea el mayor, pero Itachi suele lucir más maduro. Sobre todo, cuando a él se le calienta la sangre y hace esos berrinches infantiles de no hablarle a las personas o husmear en sus almuerzos (está seguro que de trabajar en un restaurante, seria del que escupe en la comida de los clientes que le caen mal) – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Porque tengo dos ojos y sé que estás enamorado de ella, como ella de Sasuke. – Suspira y abre la puerta – Y se también, que Sasuke no. Así que deja de hacerte películas en la cabeza.

– ¡Espera! – Le grita cuando el otro está a punto de irse – ¿Sasuke no está saliendo con ella?

– No.

La puerta se cierra retumbando en un eco parecido al que hace su corazón tras esa respuesta.

Que no estén juntos, no quiere decir que ella vaya a volver con él, sin embargo, eso no quita la felicidad que siente y que lo va a acompañar al dormir esa noche cuando caiga rendido en su cama.

(Porque una parte de él, se esperanza en que las palabras de ella fueron reales)

…

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

Y se suponía que solo serían tres capítulos de esta historia.

 _Ble_.

Bien.

Hasta el capítulo anterior, tenía pensado que el capítulo 8 sería el final, pero sentía que algo faltaba para llegar a ese final y no sabía que. La solución vino con un lindo review que pedía saber más de la perspectiva de Madara y ¡bingo! El nexo perfecto entre la revelación de los sentimientos de Sakura y el desenlace.

Lamentablemente me quede bloqueada con la perspectiva de Madara jajajaja.

Pues bien, ahora sí, el que sigue es el último.

Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews.

Nos vemos.

 **Respuestas reviews sin log.**

Guest 1: ¡Pues si había capitulo! (Recién me doy cuenta que mi última nota sonaba a despedida jajaja) Tranquila, que ya se viene el MadaSaku love.

Carol-chan: ¡Gracias por el review!

Briyitt: Concuerdo contigo, el capítulo anterior estuvo lleno de revelaciones y no es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta jajajaja. Como que salieron a relucir todo lo que sentían todos, excepto Madara, él quiso lucir un poco más frio (como no es). No sé si quisiste decir NaruSasu o NaruSaku en la posdata, igual comparto ambas jajajaja. Espero que este capítulo te emocione tanto como el anterior.

Mishi: Si Sasuke se hubiera comportado así en cualquier parte del anime, ahorita estaría escribiendo sobre ellos dos y no leyendo SasuNaru jajaja. Siempre he sentido que la personalidad de Sasuke no es del todo fría y distante, sino que eso se daba en el anime por las circunstancias que le tocaron vivir. En fin, este es el Sasuke que pienso seria sin esos traumas.

Guest 2: Lo pediste y acá lo tienes, la perspectiva sobre Madara. Gracias por pedirlo, porque estaba perdida de que hacer en esta parte y que no se viera todo super acelerado. Espero te haya gustado.

Guest 3: No digo yo que estos reviews cortos me ayudan a acelerarme jajajaja. En serio, he tenido escrito la idea y el primer párrafo por semanas, cuando de pronto review salvaje aparece y dije: bien, sentémonos a ver que sale y ¡bang! Un capitulo en dos horas (más me demoro editando que otra cosa). Gracias.


End file.
